


Kaikki kolahtaa

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Solmussa [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Louis Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beta Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Heat in wrong place, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Weddings, safe sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Keski-ikäinen Harry on vuosia sitten löytänyt elämäänsä kumppanin, mutta ei voi sitoutua tähän. Tilanne on pahasti solmussa, kunnes kaikki näyttää viimein loksahtavan oikeille paikoille. Saavatko Harry ja Draco viimein toisensa, vai vieläkö heidän onnensa tiellä on esteitä?Entä kuinka käy Scorpiukselle, jonka kiima iskee jälleen kerran väärään aikaan väärässä paikassa?





	1. Häissä sovitaan aina uudet häät

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on alfa-beta-omega-teemoja noudattava ficci. Sarjan ensimmäiset osat ovat oneshotteja, ja suosittelen niihin tutustumista, että tämä tarina avautuu paremmin. Olin ajatellut tämän lyhyeksi, parin oneshotin ilotteluksi, mutta jossain vaiheessa hahmot ottivat tämän haltuunsa ja tämä levisi käsistä. En tiedä olenko siitä kovin pahoillani *grin*
> 
> Tässä universumissa omegan kiima kestää vain yhden parittelun ajan. Omega voi tulla raskaaksi, mutta ei pysty liukastamaan itseään. Omega ei pysty saavuttamaan orgasmia ilman alfan apua.  
> Alfa voi sitoutua omegaan tai betaan puremalla tätä, mutta se ei tarkoita etteikö alfalla voisi olla muitakin seksikumppaneita. Alfa ei 'knottaa' eli sido kumppaniaan aktin aikana.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominique Weasley on astelemassa avioliitoon ja häihin on kutsuttu joukko velhoja. Jotain odottamatonta kuitenkin tapahtuu ja se tulee muuttamaan useamman kuin yhden juhlavieraan tulevaisuuden.

 

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_  
_(Ellie Goulding)_

 

 

Harryn sisällä poltti ja korvensi. Oli kulunut neljä vuotta siitä kun hän oli viimeksi koskettanut Draco Malfoyta. Neljä pitkää ja yksinäistä vuotta ilman sitä riehuvaa tunnetta, minkä Dracon kosketus oli hänessä aiheuttanut.

Sellaista tunnetta ei ollut olemassa, niin Harry oli uskonut aina aikaisemmin, aina siihen hetkeen saakka kun oli ensimmäisen kerran työntynyt Dracon sisälle ja räjähtänyt. Alfana Harrylla oli ollut monia kumppaneita, niin omegoita kuin Dracon kaltaisia betoja, mutta yksikään ei ollut koksaan aikaisemmin herättänyt Harryssa sellaisia tunteita kuin Draco.

Heidän toinen, ja tähän mennessä viimeisin kertansa oli ollut uskomaton. Draco oli ollut avoin, toivottanut Harryn tervetulleeksi kaikin mahdollisin keinoin ja jopa tarjonnut kaulansa Harryn purtavaksi. Mutta Harry ei ollut purrut. Yhdellä eleellä hän olisi voinut sitoa Dracon itseensä loppuelämäkseen.

Joskus hän mietti miksi hän ei ollut tarttunut tilaisuuteen. Halu purra ja omistaa Draco oli ollut voimakas, eikä Harry ollut koskaan kokenut vastaavaa muiden kumppaneidensa kanssa. Vaikka hänellä oli alfana riittänyt seuraa ja aina ennen kyse olikin ollut vain ja ainoastaan seksistä.

Paitsi ehkä Ginnyn kanssa. He olivat sitoutuneet toisiinsa muilla tavoilla ja saattaneet maailmaan kolme ihanaa, fiksua ja mahtavaa lasta. He olivat olleet hyvä perhe niin pitkään kun sitä oli kestänyt. Se, ettei Harry ollut koskaan halunnut purra Ginnyä ja sitoa tätä itseensä, oli lopulta hiertänyt heidän välejään niin, ettei heillä ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin erota.

Ehkä Harry olikin joskus halunnut Ginnyä, mutta velvollisuus alfana oli ollut aina liian suuri. Mikäli hän olisi purrut Ginnyä, hän ei olisi voinut enää sen jälkeen olla apuna ja tukena uusille omegoille. Vaikka omegat olivatkin harvinaisuuksia nykyisin, niin aina silloin tällöin joku nuorukainen osoittautui sellaiseksi, aivan kuten Scorpius Malfoy neljä vuotta sitten. Ja koska alfat olivat harvassa, monet perheet kääntyivät automaattisesti Harryn puoleen, joka oli ehkä velhomaailman tunnetuin alfa.

Hänellä ei siis ollut vaihtoehtoja. Niin hän vakuutti itselleen. Hän ei voinut sitoutua, sillä häntä tarvittiin. Niin oli ollut aina, Harry oli koko velhomaailman pelastaja niin monella tasolla.

Mutta oltuaan ensimmäisen kerran Draco Malfoyn kanssa Harry oli joutunut miettimään elämäänsä uudelleen. Draco oli räjäyttänyt hänen tajuntansa tavalla, jota yksikään toinen ei ollut koskaan tehnyt. Draco oli alistunut Harrylle tavalla, mikä oli hyvin epätyypillistä betalle ja Harry alfana oli järkytyksekseen huomannut, että halusi miellyttää tätä epävarmaa betaa. Hän oli halunnut liehitellä ja vakuutella betalle tämän olevan parasta koko maailmassa. Sitä tunnetta Harry ei myöskään ollut kokenut koskaan aikaisemmin.

Miksi he eivät sitten olleet sitoutuneet? Mikä oli pidätellyt Harrya? Vastaus oli yksinkertainen: Scorpius Malfoy, Dracon ainoa poika, joka oli omega. Neljä pitkää vuotta Harry ja Draco olivat odottaneet, että Scorpius löytäisi itselleen kumppanin, alfan, sitoutuisi ja jatkaisi Malfoyn sukua. Oli nimittäin olemassa pieni mahdollisuus, että jompikumpi Harryn pojista, James tai Albus, osoittautuisi alfaksi, ja silloin heillä ei olisi mitään mahdollisuutta Dracon kanssa.

Joskus Harry mietti, miksi hän ei ollut itsekäs ja vain ottanut Dracoa? Mutta hän tunsi itsensä liian hyvin. Hänellä ei ollut sydäntä vielä nuorelta mieheltä elämänsä onnea, sillä omega ilman kumppania oli sama kuin elämä pimeydessä ilman rakkautta. Niinpä Harry oli joutunut kahlitsemaan tunteensa Dracoa kohtaan, sulkemaan mielestään mahdollisuuden heistä kahdesta ja tyytynyt odottamaan.

He eivät olleet koskaan kertoneet kenellekään siitä, mitä he voisivat olla. Harry ei halunnut asettaa turhia paineita omille lapsilleen, ja Draco puolestaan ei tahtonut syyllistää poikaansa. Vaikka he eivät olleet tavanneet kovinkaan monta kertaa kuluneiden vuosien aikana, se olisi ollut liian vaikeaa ja tuskallista heille molemmille, he olivat olleet kuitenkin tiiviissä kirjeenvaihdossa keskenään.

Nuo kirjeet olivat olleet Harryn tukipilari näiden vuosien aikana. He olivat puhuneet kirjeiden kautta paljon, he olivat jakaneet ilojaan, surujaan, arkeaan ja juhliaan. He olivat tutustuneet toisiinsa ja he olivat kirjoittaneet myös siitä raastavasta kaipuusta. Mutta koskaan he eivät olleet kirjoittaneet, että _entä jos_ , sillä se oli liian vaikeaa. Entä jos heillä ei olisikaan yhteistä tulevaisuutta? Entä jos Scorpius valitsisi Jamesin tai Albuksen?

Vaikka Harry oli harrastanut seksiä useidenkin kumppaneiden kanssa, hän ei ollut kuitenkaan pystynyt saavuttamaan sitä samaa nautintoa kenenkään kanssa minkä hän oli jakanut Dracon seurassa. Muisto Dracosta oli liian vahva ja Harry tiesi, ettei tulisi enää koskaan löytämään itselleen samanlaista kumppania kuin Draco.

Vuodet olivat vierineet hitaasti, lapset olivat aikuistuneet ja sekä hän että Draco olivat odottaneet henkeään pidätellen ensin Jamesin, ja sitten Albuksen kasvua ja kehitystä. Helpotus, mutta yllättävää kyllä myös lievä pettymys, oli vallannut Harryn mielen, kun James oli osoittautunut betaksi puolitoista vuotta sitten. Tietenkin Harry olisi toivonut esikoispoikansa olevan alfa, mutta samalla hän koki suunnatonta helpotusta siitä ettei ainakaan James sitoutuisi Scorpiuksen kanssa.

Albus ei ollut vielä osoittanut merkkejä, että tämä olisi alfa, joten heidän odotuksensa jatkui. Vaikka Harrysta tuntui, että odottaminen vaikeutui vuosi vuodelta. Lisäksi se, että hänen oli entistä vaikeampaa kohdata Draco kasvotusten, sillä joka kerta hän olisi halunnut vetää miehen syliinsä, painaa päänsä tämän niskaan, ottaa, purra ja omistaa Dracon.

Nyt heidän olisi kuitenkin kohdattava toisensa. Harry oli valmistellut itseään tilannetta varten päiväkausia. Hän oli harrastanut hyvää, mutta ei riittävän kiihkeää seksiä toisen tuntemansa alfan, Charlie Weasleyn kanssa. Hän oli runkannut itsensä tyhjäksi ja toivoi, että voisi näillä keinoilla hillitä himonsa ja halunsa Draco kohtaan.

Lopulta hän pystyi vain rukoilemaan, että hänen itsehillintänsä pitäisi, sillä hän ei halunnut pilata tulevia häitä, joihin oli kutsuttu suuri joukko velhoja, myös Draco yhdessä poikansa kanssa. Kyseessä olivat Dominuque Weasleyn ja Frank Longbottomin häät, joita juhlittaisiin Billin ja Fleurin Simpukkamökin rannalla. Harry oli ollut auttamassa suuren juhlateltan pystyttämisessä edellisenä päivänä.

Dominuque, Billin ja Fleurin toiseksi vanhin lapsi, oli ihastunut jo aikoja sitten itseään muutaman vuoden nuorempaan Frankiin, joka oli Nevillen ja Hannahin vanhin poika. Niinpä häitäkin oli pitänyt odottaa jonkin aikaa, että Frank oli valmistunut auroriksi ja astunut palvelukseen.

Nyt Harry seisoi Simpukkamökin terassilla kädet syvällä housujensa taskuissa ja katseli rannalle kokoontunutta juhlakansaa. Joukossa näkyi jo monta tuttua, etupäässä tietenkin Weasleyn perheen jäseniä, mutta myös Harryn tuttuja aina kouluajoilta asti.

"Vau", Albus huokaisi tullessaan isänsä viereen katselemaan suurta juhlatelttaa.  
"Niinpä", Harry myönsi ja kietoi kätensä poikansa olkapään ympärille.  
"Jokohan Scorpius on tullut?" Albus pohti ja Harry tunsi vuosien saatossa tutuksi tulleen värähdyksen sisällään vain ajatellessaan Dracoa.  
"Jos olet valmis, niin voidaan mennään katsomaan", hän kuitenkin sanoi pojalleen kätkien tunteensa.

Harry ja Draco olivat päättäneet ajat sitten, etteivät he puhuisi Potterin pojille mitään siitä mahdollisuudesta että heistä jompikumpi voisi mahdollisesti olla Scorpiuksen tuleva puoliso. He eivät halunneet hämmentää nuorten ajatuksia liikaa, etenkin koska Albus ja Scorpius olivat edelleen parhaita kavereita keskenään.

Joskus Harrysta tuntui, että olisi vain ajan kysymys ennen kuin Albus osoittaisi alfan merkkejä ja ottaisi Scorpiuksen omakseen. Silloin myös Harryn ja Dracon suhde, tai sen pienen pieni mahdollisuus, tulisi päätökseen. He eivät voisi olla yhdessä, mikäli heidän lapsensa valitsisivat toisensa.

Harry tiesi, että Draco toivoi perilliselleen hyväsukuista velhoa kumppanikseen. Olisi hyvä, jos tämä olisi mahdollisimman puhdasverinen ja Potterin pojat olivat sitä. Mutta samoin olivat myös Weasleyn suvun lapset. Harry oli tyytyväinen, että Dracon mielipiteet Weasleyn klaanista oli muuttunut heidän kouluvuosiensa jälkeen. Lapsellinen pilkkaaminen oli jäänyt kun järki oli voittanut. Puhdasveriset velhoperheet olivat vähissä, ja kiihkeästi perinteitä kunnioittava Draco osasi ajatella nykyisin avarakatseisemmin.

"Hei, tuolla he ovat!" Albus huudahti ja pyrähti juoksuun kohden kahta vaaleaa miestä.

"Scorpius!" Albus huudahti ja kaappasi ystävänsä halaukseen.  
"Mahtavaa nähdä!" Scorpius nauroi ja hymyili ystävälleen.

"Draco", Harry tervehti kohteliaasti, mutta ei kätellyt.  
"Harry", Dracon vastaus oli yhtä kohtelias, mutta Harry kuuli tämän äänestä pidätellyn tunteen, saman, joka riehui hänenkin sisällään.

Yhdessä he kääntyivät astelemaan kohden juhlatelttaa, jonne oli kokoontunut jo hyvä joukko noitia ja velhoja, kaikki heidän ystäviään ja sukulaisiaan. Harry tervehti Ronia ja Hermionea, onnitteli Mollya ja Arthuria, halasi Ginnyä ja kätteli Deania ja Seamusia. Koko ajan hän piti kuitenkin silmällä Dracoa, joka keskusteli kohteliaasti Fleurin kanssa sujuvalla ranskalla. Silmäkulmastaan Harry huomasi, että myös Draco vilkuili häntä.

Tilanne oli raastava, ja oli ollut jo niin pitkään. Kerta kerran jälkeen Harryn oli yhä vaikeampaa pysyä poissa Dracon läheltä. Hän olisi halunnut koskettaa, haistella, suudella ja purra miestä, näyttää kaikille, että he kuuluivat yhteen. Hänen alfan vaistonsa virittäytyivät nykyisin äärimmilleen Dracon seurassa ja hänen oli vaikea vastustaa vaistojaan.

Tosin Harry huomasi samoja merkkejä myös Dracossa. Tämä tarjosi kuin huomaamattaan itseään Harrylle. Työnsi lantiotaan ja paljasti kaulansa, kun toivoen että Harry kävisi häneen kiinni, ottaisi ja omistaisi hänet. Käytös oli epätyypillistä betalle, mutta Draco ei ollutkaan normaali beta, vaan hän oli Harryn beta, jota kohtaan Harrylla oli syviä tunteita.

Kyse ei ollut pelkästä seksistä, se oli tullut selväksi jo ajat sitten. Heidän välillään kyse oli myös muusta. Harry tiesi, että hän halusi liehitellä Dracoa. Se ei ollut alfalle tyypillistä käytöstä, ei todellakaan. Ei ollut normaalia, että alfa halusi betaa näin paljon kun Harry halusi Dracoa. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut omega, kaikki olisi ollut vielä luonnollista.

Toisaalta myös Dracon oma käytös oli erikoista betan käytökseksi. Draco oli epävarma, hän halusi miellyttää alfaa enemmän kuin yksikään beta oli koskaan aikaisemmin yrittänyt. Draco käyttäytyi välillä aivan kuin omega, ja Harry olisi halunnut hautautua syvälle tämän sisälle.

Heidän kirjeenvaihtonsa myötä Harry oli huomannut, että heistä oli kasvanut ystävät, hyvät ystävät. Tietenkin he jakoivat voimakkaan seksuaalisen latauksen, mutta oli paljon asioita joista he ajattelivat samalla tavalla. Draco kannusti poikaansa itsenäisyyteen ja harkitsemaan elämänsä ratkaisuja siinä missä Harrykin omia lapsiaan. Heidän poliittiset näkemyksensä osuivat yllättävän lähelle toisiaan, mikä oli ollut yllätys Harrylle. Hän oli aina kuvitellut Dracon seuraavan isänsä jalanjälkiä ja yllättynyt positiivisesti huomatessaan Dracolla olevan vahva taho ja kirkkaat mielipiteet.

Seremonian alku lähestyi ja he etsivät itselleen istumapaikat. Harry hakeutui kuin itsestään samalle penkkiriville Dracon ja Scorpiuksen kanssa, Albuksen istuessa heidän välissään. James oli mennyt Ginnyn ja Lilyn viereen parin rivin päähän.

Yleinen hälinä laantui ja tilaisuus alkoi. Harry kuunteli puolella korvalla puhetta ja katseli valkoiseen leninkiin pukeutunutta morsianta ja mustaan juhlakaapuun sonnustautunutta sulhasta. Jokin kaihersi hänen mielessään, eikä hän saanut aivan kiinni mikä se oli. Tuon tuosta hän silmäsi Dracoa, joka istui keskittyneenä paikoillaan. Mutta tällä kertaa se ei ollut Draco, joka häiritsi Harryn keskittymistä.

Ja äkkiä Harry haistoi sen, omegan kiiman. Hän veti nopeasti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja kääntyi katsomaan parin istuimen päässä istuvaa Scorpiusta jonka silmät olivat levinneet kauhusta. Samassa myös Draco käänsi katseensa poikaansa ja jähmettyi. Hitaasti Dracon pää kääntyi kohtaamaan Harryn katseen, ja Harry näki hänen silmissään järkytyksen.

Tilanne oli pahin mahdollinen ja he molemmat tiesivät miksi. Teddy Lupin, Scorpiuksen luotto-alfa, joka auttoi hänet kiiman yli, oli joutunut matkustamaan työnsä vuoksi Australiaan. Teddy oli ollut todella pettynyt kun ei päässyt osallistumaan ystäviensä häihin, mutta velvollisuus oli kutsunut ja Teddyn oli toteltava työnantajaansa. Olisi kuitenkin aivan mahdotonta, että hän voisi saapua Australiasta asti alfa-porttiavaimellaan Scorpiuksen luokse, vaikka tämä kuinka tarvitsisi häntä juuri nyt. Harry nielaisi.

Omegan imelä kiiman tuoksu leijui entistä selvempänä Harryn nenään ja hän joutui haukkomaan henkeään ja rauhoittamaan itseään ettei olisi rynnännyt Scorpiuksen kimppuun. Alfana hänen oli mahdotonta vastustaa omegan tuoksua, etenkään aikuisen omegan joka oli käynyt läpi jo riittävän monta kiimaa tietääkseen mitä hänen kehossaan tapahtui ja mitä hänen kehonsa tarvitsi kiiman aikana.

Hiljainen voihkaisu purkautui Scorpiuksen huulien välistä, kun tämä painui kaksin kerroin. Harry pystyi tuntemaan kuinka kiima levisi Scorpiuksen sisällä vaikka nuorukainen koitti vastustaa sitä.

"Vie hänet pois", Harry kuiskasi kiireesti Dracolle, joka nyökkäsi.

Nopeasti Draco nousi ja ojensi kätensä viedäkseen poikansa turvaan. Scorpiuksen noustessa Harry näki kuinka edessä istuvan Charlien pää kääntyi heitä kohden. Toinen alfa oli myös haistanut omegan. Charlien katse kohtasi Harryn kysyvänä ja halukkaana. Mutta Harry pudisti tälle päätään, ja näki kuinka myös Charlie joutui rauhoittelemaan itseään suurin ponnistuksin.

Kiimaan joutuneen omegan tuoksu oli todella herkullinen ja erittäin vaikea vastustaa. Harry kuitenkin tiesi, että sekä hän ja Charlie pystyisivät siihen elämän tuomalla kokemuksella ja varmuudella.

Sen sijaan Harry ei ollut varautunut lainkaan siihen mitä seuraavaksi tapahtui.

Eturivissä istuneet Bill, Fleur ja Victorie hätkähtivät, kun heidän vieressään istunut Louis ponkaisi äkkiä seisomaan ja kääntyi katsomaan suoraan Scorpiusta.

"Istu", Bill yritti nykiä poikaansa takaisin istumaan, mutta tämän silmissä paloi tuli, jonka Harry tiesi riehuvan myös hänen sisällään.

Louis ravisti isänsä käden pois ja lähti harppomaan kohden Dracoa, joka yritti suojella Scorpiusta takanaan ymmärtämättä mistä oli kyse. Häävieraat tuijottivat hämmästyneenä tapahtumia, kun seremonia oli keskeytynyt yhtäkkiä. Harry nousi seisomaan aikomuksenaan auttaa Dracoa, mutta nähdessään Louisin silmät, hän tajusi, että nuorimies oli valmis vaikka taistelemaan hänen kanssaan päästäkseen kiimassa olevan omegan luo.

Harry katsoi Dracoa, jonka silmissä näkyi ensin hämmennystä ennen kuin oivallus syttyi niihin. Louis oli alfa, vasta herännyt alfa, joka haistoi ensimmäisen kerran omegan kiiman. Joskus tällainen tilanne saattoi antaa alfalle lopullisen sysäyksen vapautua ja ottaa omega kumppanikseen, näin näytti käyvän juuri Louisille.

Draco nyökkäsi ja siirtyi hieman niin että Scorpius paljastui hänen takaansa. Harry vilkaisi Billiä joka näytti myös ymmärtäneen tilanteen silmänräpäyksessä. Bill nyökkäsi ja Harry huokaisi helpottuneena. Bill ei vastustanut poikansa liittoa Scorpiuksen kanssa.

"Minun", Louis murisi matalalla äänellä.

Scorpius henkäisi ja Harry näki kuinka nuorukainen taivutti niskaansa. Louis harppoi viimeiset askeleet Scorpiuksen luo ja painoi päänsä tämän kaulaan. Harry pidätteli henkeään, mutta yllättäen Louis ei purrutkaan Scorpiusta. Harry kuuli tämän vain vetävän syvään henkeä imien omegan tuoksua sisäänsä, mutta Louis ei purrut. Ehkä alfa hänen sisällään ei ollut vielä täysin hereillä, tai sitten nuorukainen oli vielä sekaisin kaikista uusista tuntemuksista joita hänen sisällään varmasti riehui eikä ollut varma mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

"Vie heidät pois", Harry sanoi Dracolle. "Lähetä heidät jonnekin, missä he saavat olla rauhassa. Ja mene heidän mukaansa antamaan heille ohjeet ennen kuin he käyvät toisensa kimppuun täällä."

Ymmärtäen Harryn sanat Draco nyökkäsi ja kiskoi toisiinsa kietoutuneet nuoret mukaansa. Harry katseli kuinka he katosivat teltan oviaukosta ja henkäisi syvään. Seremonia jatkui hieman hämmentyneissä tunnelmissa, mutta Harry hymyili leveästi ensimmäistä kertaa yli neljään vuoteen. Hänellä oli suunnitelmia tulevaa yötä varten mikäli vain Draco palaisi takaisin ja syvällä sisällään Harry tiesi tämän tulevan. Hän oli nähnyt sen Dracon silmistä sillä hetkellä kun tämä oli oivaltanut Louisin olevan alfa.

Äkkiä heillä oli kaikki portit avoinna. Ehkä asiat järjestyisivät sittenkin, ja Harry pääsisi viimeinkin rakastelemaan ja puremaan miestä, joka merkitsi hänelle enemmän kuin itse elämä.


	2. Kun tapahtuu se mitä kukaan ei osannut odottaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfaksi osoittautunut Louis viettää ensimmäisen yönsä Scorpiuksen kanssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä on pitkä luku, mutta en halunnut pätkiä tätä sillä nämä tapahtumat nyt vain kuuluvat yhteen.

 

 _One kiss is all it takes_   
_Fallin' in love with me_  
 _Possibilities_  
 _I look like all you need_  
_(Dua Lipa)_

 

 

Scorpius tunsi kuinka kuuma aalto humahti hänen lävitseen kerran toisensa jälkeen.

"Isä", Scorpius sanoi anovasti.  
"Ei täällä", Draco vastasi tiukasti ja johdatti Scorpiusta ja Louista kauemmas juhlateltasta.

Louis ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan sen jälkeen kun he olivat poistuneet häistä, mutta tämä piti tiukasti Scorpiuksen kädestä kiinni. Scorpius oli pyörällä päästään eikä tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella. Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti. Hänen kiimansa ei olisi pitänyt alkaa ennen kuin vasta kolmen viikon päästä ja silloin Teddy olisi tullut jo takaisin työmatkaltaan.

Nyt Teddy oli poissa ja Scorpiuksen rinnalla käveli hänelle lähes tuntematon nuorukainen. Louis tuoksui hyvältä ja oikealta, Scorpius halusi antautua tälle miehelle, mutta jokin hänen sisällään vastusteli.

Kun Louis oli aikaisemmin murissut ' _minun_ ' Scorpiuksen taivutettua kaulaa vasten, Scorpiuksen jalat olivat olleet lähellä pettää himosta ja halusta. Mutta nyt, raittiissa ulkoilmassa Scorpius ei enää tiennyt mitä ajatella.

"Me ilmiinnymme nyt Malfoyn kartanoon, ottakaa kädestäni kiinni", Draco käski.

Nuorukaiset tottelivat ja Scorpius tunsi tutun nykäisyn sisällään, kun hänen isänsä ilmiinnytti heidät kartanon eteishalliin ohi kaikkien turvataikojen.

"Scorpius, sinä menet huoneeseesi nyt. Pysyt siellä ennen kuin annan luvan poistua", Draco määräsi ja Scorpius lähti harppomaan portaita kaksi askelmaa kerrallaan. Takanaan hän kuuli Louisin pettyneen murahduksen, mutta ei kääntynyt katsomaan. Hän tarvitsi hetken aikaa itsekseen. Tilanne oli aivan liian hämmentävä.

~oOo~

Scorpiuksen oven pamahdettua kiinni Draco irrotti kätensä Louisin hartiasta, jota oli puristanut kouristuksenomaisesti.

"Tule", Draco sanoi nuorukaiselle ja kääntyi mennäkseen viereiseen oleskeluhuoneeseen.

Louis asteli epävarmasti Dracon perässä ja räpytteli silmiään aivan kun ei oikein tietäisi missä oli ja miksi. Draco viittasi hänet istumaan upottavalle sohvalle ja asettui itse nuorukaista vastapäätä muhkeaan nojatuoliin.

"Tiesitkö sinä olevasi alfa?" Draco meni suoraan asiaan.  
"En", Louis vastasi hiljaa.  
"Tiedäthän sinä mikä alfa on?" Draco varmisti.  
"Tietenkin", Louis tuhahti hieman loukkaantuneena. "Charlie-setä on alfa, samoin kun Harry. Kyllä minulle on kerrottu kaikki alfoista ja omegoista. Sitäkö tämä nyt on? Olenko minä alfa?"

"Nähtävästi olet", Draco hieroi ohimoitaan. "Ainakin sinä reagoit omega-poikani kiimaan kuten alfan kuuluukin. Seuraava kysymys onkin, mitä sinä haluat?"  
"Anteeksi?" Louis katsoi hämmästyneenä vanhempaa miestä. "Miten niin, mitä minä haluan? Onko minulla vaihtoehtoja? Jos Scorpius on kerran omega ja minä olen alfa, niin en näe asiassa kovin montaa mahdollisuutta."

"Niin, noin ajateltiin ennen, mutta ajat ovat muuttuneet", Draco huokaisi.

Asia ei ollut aivan niin helppo miltä se oli vielä hetki sitten näyttänyt häissä. Vanhan tavan mukaan ensimmäinen vastaantuleva alfa sai ottaa kiimassa olevan omegan omakseen, mutta Dracoa ajatus ahdisti. Hänet oli määrätty naimisiin sukunsa kunnian nimissä, ja hän oli päättänyt vuosia sitten että hänen pojallaan tulisi olla mahdollisuus valita kumppaninsa.

Tietenkin se, että Scorpius olikin osoittautunut omegagksi oli mutkistanut asioita. Scorpiuksen täytyisi valita kumppanikseen alfa ja sitouduttava tähän. Eikä alfoja kasvanut joka puussa. Harry, Charlie ja Teddy olivat ainoat Dracon lähipiirissä olevat alfat. Edelleen he odottivat osoittautuisiko Albus Potter alfaksi, ja nyt Louis Weasley oli yllättäen ilmaantunut markkinoille.

"Teillä on mahdollisuus valita haluatteko sitoutua toisiinne. Minä, omegan isänä voin antaa teille tuon mahdollisuuden", Draco sanoi ja katsoi kuinka nuorimies tuijotti häntä ihmeissään.

"Mutta Scorpius on kiimassa, hän _tarvitsee_ alfaa", Louis intti.  
"Kyllä, niin tarvitsee. Mutta se, jos sinä makaat hänet, ei sido teitä toisiinne. Haluan kuitenkin selvittää tämän asian ennen kuin teistä kumpikaan menee tekemään mitään hätiköityä", Draco selitti.  
"Ymmärrän. Eli sinä annat meidän päättää?" Louis varmisti.  
"Tietenkin", Draco nyökkäsi vaikka tuntui kun raskas paino olisi puristanut hänen sydäntään.

Nuorilla oli kaikki oikeus päättää omasta elämästään, ja he saivat käyttää siihen juuri niin paljon aikaa kun haluaisivat. Draco ei voinut, eikä aikonut painostaa heitä. Tosin samalla se tarkoitti, että Dracon oma suhde Harryyn siirtyi jälleen kerran kauas tulevaisuuteen.

Paine Dracon sisällä oli kasvanut näiden vuosien aikana kun hän oli joutunut olemaan erossa Harrysta. Hän ei ollut pystynyt harrastamaan seksiä kenenkään toisen kanssa, sillä Harryn jälkeen kukaan ei tuntunut yhtä hyvältä ja oikealta kuin Harry. Mutta hänen oli työnnettävä omat halunsa syrjään ja keskityttävä käsillä olevaan ongelmaan. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin hänen sukunsa tulevaisuus.

"Mitä se siis tarkoittaa?" Louis kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Hetken päästä sinä voit mennä Scorpiuksen luo ja auttaa hänet kiiman yli, mutta te käytätte ehkäisyä eikä sinulla ole lupa purra häntä", Draco selitti.

Kaikki olisi ollut niin paljon helpompaa ja selkeämpää, jos Louis olisi purrut ja merkinnyt Scorpiuksen omakseen jo hääteltassa. Mutta Draco ei ymmärtänyt miksi tämä ei ollut tehnyt sitä. Ehkä tilanne oli ollut hämmentävä juuri heränneelle alfalle tai sitten syynä oli joku muu. Draco värähti kun hän ajatteli, että entä jos Scorpius ei hyväksyisi alfaa. Sillä sekin oli mahdollista että omega hylki alfaa, jolloin sitoutuminen ei tullut missään nimessä kysymykseen.

"Te voitte tutustua toisiinne, puhua ja miettiä mitä haluatte. En odota, että teette päätöstänne tämän päivän aikana ja toivon, että harkitsette asiaa tarkkaan", Draco selitti ja huokaisi sisäisesti. Hänellä ei olisi mitään mahdollisuutta palata Harryn luo ennen kuin tilanne olisi selvä.

"Hyvä on", Louis sanoi hitaasti. "Minä ymmärrän. Kiitos herra Malfoy."  
"Ei tarvitse kiittää", Draco hymyili hieman surumielisesti. "Ehkä nyt siirrymme poikani luo."

~oOo~

Scorpius pamautti oven takanaan kiinni ja nojasi sitä vasten. Hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi hänen isänsä oli lähettänyt hänet yksin yläkertaan. Hän oli kiimassa ja hän _tarvitsi_ alfaa, miksi hänen isänsä ei siis päästänyt Louista hänen luokseen?

Johtuiko se siitä, että Louis oli Weasley? Scorpius ei ollut kovin paljon tekemisissä muiden Weasleyn lasten kuin Rosen ja Hugon kanssa, Albus oli tietenkin Potter, aivan kuten tämän sisaruksetkin. Oli hän toki tavannut kaikki Billin, Percyn ja Georgen lapset, mutta he eivät olleet aktiivisesti tekemisissä. Tylypahkassakin he olivat olleet eri tuvissa, joten luontevaa kanssakäymistä ei ollut. Scorpius muisteli, että Louis oli häntä vuoden tai kaksi vanhempi eli näin ollen hän oli nyt kaksikymmentäkaksi tai -kolmevuotias.

Pohtiessaan Louista ja sitä, missä tämä viipyi, Scorpius asteli vuoteensa viereen, riisui automaattisesti ja ajattelematta juhlakaapunsa pois ja laskosti sen siististi läheiselle tuolille. Sitten hän kaivoi yöpöytänsä laatikosta liukuvuoteen ja kondomipaketin. Hän punnitsi hetken niitä käsissään ennen kuin heitti ne vuoteelle.

Ajatukset myllersivät hänen sisällään. Teddyn kanssa he olivat käyttäneet aina ehkäisyä, se oli ollut hänen isänsä vaatimus, eikä Scorpius ollut koskaan ajatellut edes mahdollisuutta, että hän ja Teddy saisivat yhteisen lapsen. Hän piti kyllä Teddystä, ihan todella piti, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan tykännyt tästä niin paljon että olisi haaveillut yhteistä tulevaisuutta tämän kanssa.

Scorpius tiesi myös, että Teddyn ajatukset olivat hyvin samansuuntaiset. He eivät koskaan olleet keskustelleet asiasta kunnolla, mutta hän vain tiesi. Ehkä se oli pieniä eleitä, sanomattomia sanoja ja tapa miten Teddy kosketti Scorpiusta. Heidän välillään ei ollut syvää välittämisen tunnetta, se oli vain seksiä. Molempia osapuolia tyydyttävää seksiä.

Nyt Scorpius ei tiennyt mitä hän ajattelisi Louisista. Hän ei tuntenut tätä lainkaan, hän ei edes tiennyt mitä huispausjoukkuetta tämä kannatti. Nytkö hänen pitäisi sitten sitoutua tähän, antautua lähes vieraalle ihmiselle ja mahdollisesti tulla raskaaksi tälle? Scorpius värähti, hän ei ollut valmis siihen.

Ovelta kuuluva koputus keskeytti hänen mietteensä ja Scorpius hätkähti. Ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, hänen isänsä työnsi oven auki ja astui sisään. Hänen takanaan Scorpius näki Louisin kasvot ja hän nielaisi.

"Scorpius", Draco aloitti vakavana. "Olen puhunut Louisin kanssa ja hän on suostunut olemaan sitoutumatta sinuun. Vielä."  
"Mitä?" Scorpius älähti hämmästyneenä.  
"Olemme sopineet, että te käytätte ehkäisyä eikä Louis pure sinua. Annan teille mahdollisuuden tutustua toisiinne ja tehdä yhdessä päätöksen siitä mitä haluatte tulevaisuudeltanne", Draco sanoi ja Scorpius näki kuinka poskilihas hänen isänsä kasvoilla nyki merkillisesti.

"Hyvä on", Scorpius sanoi hitaasti ja istui sängylle. "Ymmärrän. Kiitos isä."

Draco ei sanonut mitään, nyökkäsi vain lyhyesti, kääntyi ja asteli huoneesta vetäen oven perässään kiinni.

Jäätyään kahden Louisin kanssa Scorpius tunsi itsensä äkkiä ujoksi ja araksi. Hän oli ehtinyt jo riisua kaapunsa, minkä alla hänellä ei ollut kuin bokserit ja t-paita. Hän oli niin tottunut kiiman aikaiseen seksiin Teddyn kanssa ettei ollut kunnolla ajatellut, ettei Teddy ollut tällä kertaa täällä.

Epävarmana Scorpius vilkaisi Louista, joka ei tiennyt minne oli katsellut. Äkkiä Scorpius tunsi olonsa vahvemmaksi, hän ei ollut uudessa ja oudossa tilanteessa yksin. Louis näytti yhtä säikyltä kun hänkin, ja yllättäen Scorpiuksen mieleen tuli eräs ajatus.

"Oletko sinä neitsyt?" Scorpiuksen suusta lipsahti ennen kuin hän ehti estää.  
"En", Louis kielsi heti jyrkästi mutta punastui.

Hienoa, tämäpä alkoi hyvin, Scorpius ajatteli ja katseli käsiään. Kaksi toisilleen vierasta ja varmaan yhtä kokematonta nuorukaista samassa tilassa. Ja kun siihen vielä lisättiin Scorpiuksen kiima, tilanne näytti lähes surkuhupaisalta.

"Anteeksi", Louis sanoi hiljaa. "Olen vain hieman hermostunut."  
"Ymmärrän", Scorpius sanoi.  
"Kuinka sinä olet aikaisemmin... hoitanut tilanteen?" Louis kysyi mutta ei katsonut Scorpiusta silmiin.  
"Tilanteen?" Scorpius ihmetteli.  
"Niin, kiiman. Siis, tämä ei kai ole ensimmäinen kiimasi?" Louis punastui nyt uudelleen.

Itse asiassa Louis näytti aika suloiselta punastuessaan, Scorpius huomasi ajattelevansa ja hymyili.

"Ei, tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kiimani", hän sanoi rauhallisesti. "Minulla on... ollut... eräs alfa, joka on auttanut minua."

Nyt oli Scorpiuksen vuoro punastua. Jostain syystä sen sanominen ääneen, ettei hän kyennyt laukeamaan ilman alfan apua, tuntui nololta.

"Ai", Louis sanoi äänessään jotain, mitä Scorpius ei aivan osannut tulkita.  
"Niin", hän sanoi kuitenkin vain sanoakseen jotain.  
"Asiahan ei minulle kuulu, mutta miksi tämä alfa ei ole täällä nyt?" Louis kysyi jäykästi.  
"Öh... hän ei ole saatavilla", Scorpius sanoi ja mietti kuumeisesti oliko yleensä normaalia kertoa toiselle alfalle aikaisemmasta alfasta.

"Ai", Louisin ääni oli nyt yllättynyt ja samalla tämä näytti rentoutuvan hieman.  
"Eh... niin", Scorpius sanoi taas.  
"Eli hän ei ole... Harry?" Louisin ääni oli varovainen, aivan kun tämä olisi miettinyt voisiko hän sanoa Harryn nimeä ääneen.  
"Mitä?" Scorpius huudahti. "Ei, ei todellakaan. Ei, hän ei ole Harry. Mistä se tuli edes mieleesi?"

"Eh..." nyt Louis näytti taas hermostuneelta. "Ajattelin vain, kun hän... siellä häissä... näytti aivan kun hän puolustaisi sinua."  
"Häh?" Scorpius oli yllättynyt, sillä hän itse ei ollut hetkeäkään tulkinnut Harryn käytöstä sillä tavalla.  
"Niin, minä luulin, että hän on sinun alfasi", Louis sanoi ja rypisti kulmiaan. "Mutta onhan hän toki sinua vanhempi."

"Todellakin on", Scorpius tuhahti. "Hän voisi olla isäni. Hänhän _on_ isäni ikäinen!"  
"Niinpä onkin", Louis naurahti.

Samassa kuuma aalto löi Scorpiuksen lävitse ja hän taipui kaksinkerroin. Kaiken uuden ja jännittävän keskellä hän oli lähes unohtanut olevansa kiimassa. Hän voihkaisi ja painoi äkkiä käden suulleen.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Louis huudahti hätääntyneenä ja otti muutaman askeleen kohden vuodetta, millä Scorpius istui. Sitten hän pysähtyi ja hänen sieraimensa levisivät.

"En", Scorpius vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. "Kiima nousee. Sinun on paras ottaa vaatteet pois ja tulla tänne. Minä taidan tarvita apuasi."

Scorpius yritti virnistää rennosti, mutta epäonnistui kun uusi kuuma aalto humahti hänen sisällään. Nopeasti hän riisui t-paitansa ja bokserinsa ujostelematta enää lainkaan. Hän oli jo puolikovana ja tunsi kuinka hänen kalunsa kovettui hetki hetkeltä enemmän.

"Ai, selvä", Louis sanoi hämmentyneenä, mutta ymmärsi kuitenkin riisua vaatteensa ja astella vuoteen luo. Scorpius näki hänenkin olevan jo osittain kovettunut ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Sinun täytyy varmaan... hmm... neuvoa minua", Louis sanoi.  
"Ei tämä ole mitään rakettitiedettä", Scorpius sanoi ja kävi selälleen sängylle. "Minä tarvitsen sinut sisälleni, mutta sitä ennen... minun täytyy varmaan... valmistella itseni... ellet sinä sitten halua..."

Tilanne oli omituinen. Aina aikaisemmin, Teddyn kanssa, Scorpius oli voinut luottaa siihen, että Teddy piti ohjat käsissään. Tämä tiesi mitä tehdä ja piti huolen Scorpiuksesta. Teddy ajatteli aina ensisijaisesti Scorpiuksen parasta, auttoi tätä laukeamaan niin monta kertaa ennen kuin Scorpius oli valmis ja kiima laski. Nyt Scorpius ei tiennyt mitä hän voisi vaatia Louisilta. Hän ei tiennyt ollenkaan kuinka kokenut tämä oli ja oliko kukaan opettanut tälle alfan roolia.

"Tietenkin minä haluan..." Louis sanoi ja laskeutui Scorpiuksen viereen sängylle.

Ennen kuin Scorpius ehti tehdä tai sanoa mitään, Louis oli tarttunut hellästi hänen leukaansa ja painoi huulensa hänen huulilleen. Scorpius äännähti yllättyneenä, mutta ymmärsi kuitenkin vastata suudelmaan. Louisin huulet olivat pehmeät, ja Scorpius huomasi tämän olevan taitava suutelemaan.

Hapuilevasta suudelmasta kehittyi pian nälkäinen ja ahne suudelma, kun kumpikin nuorukaisista yritti päästä lähemmäs toista. Scorpius tunsi kuumuuden sisällään aaltoilevan ja hän tiesi, että tarvitsisi pian alfan kosketusta oikeisiin paikkoihin.

Samassa Louis vetäytyi huohottaen ja katsoi kuumeisin silmin Scorpiusta.

"Sinä maistut taivaalliselta", Louis mumisi ja suuteli Scorpiusta uudelleen. "Minä haluan maistaa sinua joka paikasta."

Sitten Scorpius tunsi kuinka Louis pyöräytti hänet vahvasti ja ketterästi mahalleen, veti hänen lantiostaan niin, että hänen takamuksensa oli pystyssä. Ennen kuin Scorpius ehti sanoa mitään, hän tunsi kuinka Louis painoi kasvonsa hänen vakoonsa ja nuolaisi hänen aukkoaan ensimmäisen kerran.

Sähköiskulta tuntuva värähdys kulki Scorpiuksen läpi ja hän huudahti yllättyneenä. Hänen kalunsa reagoi nytkähtämällä innokkaasti ja pieni naurahdus purkautui hänen huuliensa lomasta. Tunne oli uskomaton ja Scorpius tunsi Louisin hymyilevän häntä vasten.

Toki häntä oli ennenkin nuoltu sieltä, mutta ei kovin usein. Itse asiassa ei ollenkaan niin usein kun hän olisi halunnut. Nyt Louis tuntui keskittyvän ajan kanssa ja huolella hänen nuolemiseensa. Tämä pyöritteli kieltään aukon ympärillä, lipoi edestakaisin aukon päällä ja kutitti silloin tällöin aivan keskellä pientä reikää. Scorpius huohotti pian raskaasti ja yritti työntää lantiotaan tiukemmin Louisin kasvoja ja kuumaa suuta vasten, mutta tämä piti pintansa.

Hitaasti ja kiusoitellen Louis maisteli häntä, ennen kuin viimein työnsi kielensä Scorpiuksen sisälle. Huumaava tunne lävisti Scorpiuksen ja hän huusi nautinnosta.

"Syvemmälle", Scorpius läähätti.

Onneksi Louis totteli ja ryhtyi syömään Scorpiuksen aukkoa. Tämä nuoli, imi, maisteli, suuteli ja teki kaikkea uskomatonta niin että Scorpius luuli pyörtyvänsä. Louisin kieli kiemurteli niin syvälle Scorpiuksen sisälle kun mahdollista. Louis käytti kieltään taitavasti ja aiheutti Scorpiukselle uskomattomat väreet.

"Minä..." Scorpius ei osannut muodostaa enää järkevää lausetta. Hän nautti alfan suusta ja elin hänen jalkojensa välissä sojotti nyt täydessä valmiudessa.

Aivan yllättäen Scorpius tunsi sisälleen olevan paineen kasvavan, pakkautuvan nivusiin ja purkautuvan saman tien yhtenä ryöppynä. Lämmin neste suihkusi sängylle ja Scorpius tunsi aukkonsa supistelevan orgasmin tahdissa Louisin kielen ollessa edelleen hänen sisällään.

"Huh", Louis totesi noustessaan Scorpiuksen takana ja pyyhkiessään suutaan. "Sinä todellakin maistut taivaalliselta. Ja tunnut vielä paremmalta."

Scorpius punastui mielihyvästä ja lämmin värähdys kutitti hänen mahanpohjassaan. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan sanonut, että hän maistui hyvältä sieltä.

"Saanhan tehdä tuon joskus uudelleen sinulle", Louis pyysi ja silitti hiljalleen Scorpiuksen pakaroita.  
"Öh, tietenkin", Scorpius lupasi ja mietti samalla mitä Louisin kysymys tarkoitti.  
"Kiitos", Louis sanoi ja suuteli Scorpiuksen toista pakaraa.

Hetken Scorpius nautti Louisin kosketuksesta ja tasasi hengitystään äskeisen orgasmin jäljiltä. Nykyisin hän laukesi harvoin useammin kuin kahdesti, ja aina hän tarvitsi Teddyn kosketusta erektiollaan. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin lauennut ilman että oli itse koskenut itseään, pelkästään että Louis oli nuollut häntä. Tunne oli hämmentävä.

Varovasti Scorpius laskeutui sängylle ja kierähti kyljelleen. Hän katsoi hieman epävarmana Louista, mutta tämä hymyili suloisesti ja kävi Scorpiuksen viereen.

"Saanko?" Louis kysyi ja siveli Scorpiuksen edelleen pystyssä seisovaa kalua.  
"Tietenkin", Scorpius henkäisi, kun Louis kietoi kätensä hänen erektionsa ympärille varmalla otteella ja kumartui samalla suutelemaan häntä.

Ilahtuneena Scorpius vastasi suudelmaan. Hän nautti maistaessaan itsensä Louisin huulilta. Teddy ei yleensä halunnut suudella häntä enää, jos oli nuollut häntä. Louis kuitenkin livautti kielensä Scorpiuksen suuhun ja hymisi tyytyväisenä hänen huuliaan vasten aivan kun kyseessä olisi ollut maailman luonnollisin asia. Uusi kutittava värähdys liikahti hänen vatsassaan ja hän tajusi hymyilevänsä leveästi Louisin suuta vasten.

"Uuuh, sinä ole uskomaton", Louis sanoi vetäytyessään suudelmasta ja painaessaan otsansa Scorpiuksen otsaa vasten.  
"Niin sinäkin", Scorpius vastasi ja puski lantiotaan tiukemmin Louisin kättä vasten.  
"Minä haluaisin tehdä sinulle vaikka mitä", Louis sanoi hiljaa. "Haluan saada sinut huutamaan."  
"Ole hyvä", Scorpius sanoi ja suuteli jälleen Louista joka murahti tyytyväisenä hänen suuhunsa.

Hetkessä Louis oli työntänyt Scorpiuksen selälleen ja kävi tämän päälle. Heidän erektionsa hankautuivat vastakkain kun Louis puski lantiotaan Scorpiusta vasten. Tämä huohotti ja koitti nostaa lantiotaan lähemmäs Louista. Tuntui, että kaikki mitä Louis teki oli oikein ja sai Scorpiuksen ihon kihelmöimään.

"Lähemmäs", Scorpius vaati.

Louis nauroi hänen kaulaansa vasten ja vaistomaisesti Scorpius taivutti päätään antaen Louisille paremman pääsyn iholleen. Hetken hänestä tuntui, kun hän olisi halunnut Louisin purevan häntä, merkitsevän hänet omakseen. Tunne meni kuitenkin ohi, kun Louis painoi lantiotaan voimakkaammin Scorpiusta vasten ja tämä voihkaisi nautinnosta.

Sitten Louis nousi ja laskeutui Scorpiuksen jalkojen väliin. Tämä poimi liukasteen käteensä ja hieroi sitä sormiinsa. Scorpius katseli toimitusta ja levitti jalkojaan. Tykytys hänen aukollaan kävi hetki hetkeltä vaativammaksi, ja Scorpius ihmetteli kuinka Louis saattoi tietää juuri hetkeä ennen kun tykytys olisi käynyt ylivoimaiseksi, että mitä hän tarvitsi.

Liukas sormi liukui helposti jo hieman löystyneeseen reikään ja Scorpius henkäisi. Louisilla oli pitkät, kapeat sormet, täydelliset ja Scorpiuksen silmät painuivat kiinni kun hän nautti kosketuksesta.

"Pystytkö sinä tulemaan uudelleen?" Louis kysyi ja hieroi Scorpiuksen aukkoa.  
"Yleensä pari kertaa", Scorpius vastasi käheällä äänellä.  
"Hienoa!" Louis hymyili leveästi ja työnsi sormeaan entistä syvemmälle.

Se, että omega pystyi laukeamaan monta kertaa aktin aikana oli Scorpiuksenkin mielestä mahtavaa. Hän nautti siitä, että sai tulla monesti. Tosin viime aikoina laukeaminen oli vaikeutunut, vaikka Teddy olikin tehnyt kaikkensa ja auttanut Scorpiusta parhaansa mukaan saavuttamaan nautinnon huipun.

Nyt Louisin sormi työskenteli kiivaasti hänen reiässään ja Scorpius unohti kaiken muun paitsi ihanan olon, joka kietoi hänet tiukkaan syleilyynsä. Louis pumppasi edes takaisin kiihtyvällä rytmillä ja Scorpius kuuli itsensä huokailevan samaan tahtiin.

"Lisää", hän pyysi ja Louis työnsi toisen liukkaan sormen ensimmäisen seuraksi.

Nopeasti tahti palautui ennalleen ja Scorpius kiemurteli Louisin kosketuksen alla. Hän levitti jalkojaan entistä leveämmälle ja puski takapuoltaan Louisin sormia vasten. Hän olisi halunnut Louisin kokonaan sisälleen, niin mahtavalta tämän kosketus tuntui.

"Tule minulle", Louis sanoi äkkiä ja tarttui Scorpiuksen erektioon.

Huutaen Scorpius laukesi jo ensimmäisestä kosketuksesta kovuudellaan. Hänen vartalonsa kouristui orgasmista ja hän tunsi sykkivänsä niin Louisin kädessä kuin tämän sormienkin ympärillä.

"Aaaaa..." Scopius huusi ja tunsi kouristusten värisyttävän ruumistaan.  
"Hitto", Louis mumisi ja puristi tiukasti Scorpiuksen kalua kädessään. "Sinä olet todellakin uskomaton."  
"Kiitos", Scorpius sanoi raukeana ja tunsi kuinka Louis veti sormensa hänen sisältään.

Hetken Scorpius tasasi jälleen hengitystään ja yllättyi, että hänen erektionsa seisoi edelleen pystyssä ja valmiudessa. Eikä kiima hänen sisällään ollut laantunut hitustakaan. Hän hymyili, sillä se tarkoitti vain että hän saisi nauttia pidempään Louisin kosketuksesta.

"Tiedätkö sinä kuinka kaunis sinä olet?" Louis sanoi hiljaa ja ujosti.

Scorpius käännähti yllättyneenä Louista kohden. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että Louis, joka oli osittain veela, voisi pitää häntä kauniina. Louis itse oli todella komea, tällä oli syvänsiniset silmät ja vahvat kulmakarvat. Louisin tukka oli punervanvaalea, pehmeä ja houkutteli työntämään sormet syvälle sisäänsä. Scorpius puolestaan oli kalpea kuten isänsä, hän oli perinyt isänsä platinanvaaleat, piikkisuorat hiukset ja jäänharmaat silmät.

Ennen kuin Scorpius ehti protestoida ulkonäköään ja kehua Louisin söpöyttä, tämä oli jälleen kerran sulkenut hänen suunsa omallaan. Scorpius ajatteli, että hän voisi suudella Louista vaikka loppu elämänsä, niin ihanan tunteen tämä aiheutti hänen sisällään.

"Minä haluaisin..." Louis vetäytyi hieman kauemmas rikkoen suudelman.  
"Mmm", Scorpius hamusi huulillaan Louisin leukaa.  
"Saanko minä?"  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" Scorpis kysyi ja lipoi kielellään Louisin kaulaa.

Louis puristi Scorpiuksen pakaraa kevyesti ja Scorpius voihkaisi.

"Oi kyllä!" hän henkäisi ja puski lantiotaan Louisin lonkkaa vasten.  
"Pystytkö sinä?" Louis kysyi selvästi huolestuneella äänellä.  
"Todellakin!" Scorpius huudahti ja levitti jälleen jalkojaan. "Kiima kestää niin pitkään ennen kuin minä laukean viimeisen kerran, ja luulen että huomaat kyllä milloin se tapahtuu."

Sanomatta mitään Louis suuteli jälleen ahnaasti Scorpiusta ja tämä vastasi suudelmaan innokkaana. Louisin sormet etsiytyivät jälleen Scorpiuksen aukolle, pyörittelivät hetken ennen kuin Louis työnsi kaksi sormea kerralla sisälle. Scorpius huokaisi nautinnosta ja kohotti lantiotaan.

Pumpattuaan hetken sormiaan Scorpiuksen sisällä, Louis lisäsi kolmannen. Scorpius huohotti Louisin suuhun entistä vaativammin. Polte hänen sisällään voimistui sitä mukaa kun kiima nousi jälleen.

"Mi- minä... ta- tarvitsen..." Scorpius huohotti katkonaisesti.  
"Mitä?" Louis kysyi huolestuneena ja lopetti sormiensa liikkeen.  
"Minä tarvitsen sinut. Sisälleni. Nyt", Scorpius määräsi ja puristi Louisin olkapäitä tiukasti.  
"Ai, hyvä on", Louis nyökkäsi.

Scorpius voihkaisi kun Louis veti sormensa hänen sisältään. Tyhjyys valtasi hänet, ja hänen aukkonsa sykki vaativana. Hän tarvitsi Lousin pian sisälleen. Omega vaati alfaa täyttämään hänet.

Kiimaisin silmin Scorpius tuijotti kuinka Louis aukaisi kondomipaketin ja rullasi yhden paikoilleen. Hän oli jo unohtanut koko ehkäisyn, eikä olisi välittänyt siitä pätkääkään. Onneksi Louis tuntui kuitenkin ajattelevan asiaa. Saatuaan kumin paikoilleen Louis tarttui liukasteeseen ja hieroi sitä itseensä. Kun heidän katseensa kohtasi, Louis murahti nähdessään Scorpiuksen odottavat kasvot.

Ripeästi Louis asettui Scorpiuksen jalkojen väliin ja Scorpius nosti jalkansa tämän olkapäille.

"Sinun pitää sanoa, jos minä satutan sinua", Louis sanoi käheällä äänellä.  
"Et sinä satuta", Scorpius sanoi varmasti ja tarttui Lousin erektioon ohjaten sen aukolleen.

Kun Louis painui Scorpiuksen sisään, tämä huokaisi helpottuneena. Tuntui kun hän olisi vihdoinkin täyttynyt juuri oikealla tavalla, tuntui kun Louis olisi ollut hänen elämästään pitkään puuttunut palanen. Scorpius tunsi yllättäen olevansa kokonainen ja täydellinen, Louis hänen sisällään sai ilon ja riemun värisemään pitkin hänen kehoaan ja kun Louis ensimmäisen kerran liikahti Scorpius huusi ääneen hyvää oloaan.

"Syvemmälle!" Scorpius vaati kun Louis lähti varovasti puskemaan lantiollaan.

Välittömästi Louis toteutti Scorpiuksen toiveen ja onnistui osumaan samalla tämän eturauhaseen. Scorpius tunsi silmiensä painuvan kiinni kun Louis iski kerran toisensa jälkeen herkkään pisteeseen hänen sisällään. Paine lähti kertymään jälleen kerran Scorpiuksen sisällä ja kun Louis hieroi riittävän pitkään hänen eturauhastaan, Scorpius tunsi laukeavansa jälleen.

"Älä... lopeta..." Scorpius huohotti kun orgasmi ravisteli häntä. "Jatka. Kovempaa!"

Hetken ajan Louis oli rauhoittanut menoa, antaakseen Scorpiuksen orgasmille tilaa, mutta noudatti nyt kuitenkin Scorpiuksen pyyntöä ja iski kerran toisensa jälkeen tämän supistelevaan aukkoon yhdessä orgasmin sykkeen tahdissa.

"Kuuma... tiukka..." Louis läähätti kun tämä puski lantiotaan edelleen laukeamisen jälkimainingeissa kouristelevaan Scorpiukseen.

"Lisää", Scorpius sanoi kun hänen erektionsa seisoi edelleen pystyssä vaikka oli juuri purkautunut heidän väliinsä niin että sperma valui Scorpiuksen vatsalla.

Hiki helmeili Louisin otsalla kun tämä antoi lantionsa paiskautua kerran toisensa jälkeen vasten Scorpiuksen pakaroita. Kuumuus Scorpiuksen sisällä aaltoili, hän tunsi kuinka nautinto vyöryi hänen ylitseen samaan tahtiin Louisin työntöjen kanssa. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut näin kokonaisvaltaisen nautinnollista tunnetta. Hän olisi halunnut tämän kestävän ikuisesti.

Scorpius taivutti päätään niin, että Louis pääsi hamuamaan huulillaan hänen kaulaansa. Hänen erektionsa hieroutui heidän välissään niin, että Scorpius näki lähes tähtiä nautinnosta. Louisin hampaat hamuilivat Scorpiuksen pehmeää ihoa ja Scorpius kuuli valittavansa ääneen.

"Ota minut, ota minut, ota minut", Scorpius tajusi huohottavansa.  
"Scorpius", Louis vastasi ja imi Scorpiuksen ihoa. "Scorpius, minä... minä haluan..."  
"Pure minua!" Scorpius huusi ja ennen kuin Louisin hampaat lävistivät hänen ihonsa Scorpius tunsi orgasmin ensiaallot sisällään.

Samaan aikaan kun Louis puri Scorpiuksen niskaa, otti ja merkitsi tämän omakseen, Scorpius tunsi laukeavansa rajusti. Myös Louis jännittyi, ja irrottamatta otettaan karjaisi purkautuen syvälle Scorpiuksen sisälle. Heidän vartalonsa tärisivät yhdessä nautinnon puristaessa heitä tiukasti otteessaan. Scorpius tunsi purkautuvansa pitkään aivan kuten Louis tuntui sykkivän pienen ikuisuuden ajan hänen sisällään.

Huomaamattaan Scorpius oli puristanut tiukasti Louisin pakaroita ja irrotti nyt kangistuneen otteensa. Samaan aikaan Louis lysähti hänen ylleen huohottaen raskaasti.

"Merlin", Louis huokaisi hetken päästä. "Anna anteeksi Scorpius."  
"Mitä?" Scorpius kysyi uupuneella äänellä. "Miksi sinä pyydät anteeksi?"  
"Minä purin sinua. Meidän ei ollut tarkoitus vielä sitoutua", Louis sanoi hiljaa.  
"Minähän _halusin_ sitä", Scorpius sanoi järkyttyneenä. "Minunhan tässä pitää pyytää anteeksi."

Tapahtunut iskeytyi yllättäen Scorpiuksen tajuntaan. Hän oli todellakin pyytänyt, anonut, että Louis purisi häntä. Mutta sillä hetkellä ajatus oli tuntunut hyvältä. Nyt Scorpius epäröi, sillä Louis käyttäytyi niin oudosti. Ehkä tämä ei sittenkään ollut halunnut sitoutua Scorpiukseen. Ehkä tämä ei halunnut Scorpiusta. Ajatus kouraisi ikävästi ja Scorpius tunsi palan tunteen kurkussaan.

"Ei", Louis sanoi ja katsoi hymyillen hieman surullisesti Scorpiusta joka jähmettyi. "Sinun ei todellakaan pidä pyytää anteeksi. Minä olen alfa ja minun olisi pitänyt kantaa vastuu. Lupasin isällesi, etten sitoudu sinuun vielä."  
"Mitä helvettiä?" Scorpius tulistui. "Ethän sinä häneen sitoudu vaan minuun. Vai kadutko sinä nyt sitä?"

"Kadu?" Louis näytti aidosti hämmästyneeltä. "En todellakaan kadu! Tekisin sen vaikka heti uudelleen jos vain voisin. En voi kuvitella, että antaisin enää kenenkään muun koskea sinua. En halua päästää sinua enää koskaan pois läheltäni."

Paineen tunne Scorpiuksen sisällä väistyi ja lämpö kiertyi jonnekin hänen sisälleen ja hän tajusi hymyilevänsä leveästi.

"Kuule Louis", Scorpius sanoi ja Louis katsoi häntä silmissään niin uhmaa kuin pelkoakin. "Minä luulen, että olen rakastumassa sinuun."

Helpottunut huokaus purkautui Louisin suusta kun tämä kumartui suutelemaan Scorpiusta.

"Minä luulen, että minä rakastan sinua jo nyt", Louis kuiskasi Scorpiuksen huulia vasten. "Sinä olet täydellinen."

He suutelivat nautiskellen hetken ennen kuin Scorpius ähkäisi Louisin painon alla.

"Anteeksi", Louis sanoi jälleen ja nousi kiireesti.  
"Ei, älä mene", Scorpius sanoi hädissään, hänkään ei halunnut päästää Louista läheltään enää koskaan.

Louis naurahti hämillään mutta vetäytyi kuitenkin Scorpiuksen sisältä ja kierähti tämän viereen.

"En taida mennä, en enää koskaan", Louis punastui ja suuteli jälleen Scorpiusta.  
"Hyvä", Scorpius mumisi Louisin suuta vasten. "Sinä olet supersuloinen kun punastut."

Louis naurahti hiljaa Scorpiuksen sanoille ja suukotti tämän otsaa. Raukeus valtasi Scorpiuksen kehon. Hän ei halunnut muuta kuin nukahtaa Louisin käsille ja herätä tämän vierestä jokaisena aamuna.

"Äh, toivottavasti isäsi ei tapa minua", Louis mutisi hiljaa Scorpiuksen tukkaan.  
"Ei, enpä usko että hän tappaa", Scorpius hymisi. "Luulen, että tämä tekee hänet onnellisemmaksi kuin mikään muu pitkään aikaan. Mutta anna minun nukkua hetki ennen kuin menemme kertomaan hänelle."

Sen sanottuaan Scorpius ajelehti uneen tuntien olevansa maailman onnellisin omega joka lepäsi turvassa alfansa, kumppaninsa, syleilyssä. Hän tiesi, että oli tehnyt oikein pyytäessään Louista ottamaan hänet. Hän tiesi, että he tulisivat olemaan onnellisia yhdessä. He sopivat yhteen täydellisesti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se, että ihastuin tätä kirjoittaessani Louisiin oli itselleni suuri yllätys. Mutta näin tässä pääsi käymään. Tämä on siis yhtälailla Harryn ja Dracon, kuin Scorpiuksen ja Louisin tarina.


	3. Se selviää kun jaksaa selvittää

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry on huolissaan kun Dracosta ei ole kuulunut mitään. Onkohan kaikki hyvin? Miksi Draco ei ole saapunut takaisin? Eikö tämä enää haluakaan sitoutua Harryyn?

_I have died everyday, waiti_ _ng for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_(Christina Perri)_

 

"Mitä Scorpiukselle tapahtui?" Albus kysyi Harrylta kun he seisoivat juhlateltan ulkopuolella hengittäen raitista ilmaa.

Hääseremonia oli saatu kunnialla loppuun ja juhla-ateria oli nautittu suurella ruokahalulla. Seuraavaksi odotettiin hääkakun leikkaamista, mutta vierailla oli hetki aikaa seurustella toistensa kanssa ja viritellä tunnelmaa.

"Hänen kiimansa alkoi", Harry vastasi ja katseli sisällä juttelevia ihmisiä.  
"Mutta miten Louis liittyi siihen?" Albus jatkoi ihmetellen.

"Osoittautui, ehkä hieman yllättäen, että poikani on alfa", Bill sanoi tullen heidän viereensä ja Harry hymyili ystävälleen.  
"Alfa? Niin kuin isä?" Albus katsoi Harrya.  
"Niin, aivan kuten minä", Harry myönsi.

"Mutta minne he lähtivät?" Albus ihmetteli ja Harry huokaisi. Joskus hän pohti oliko Ginny mahdollisesti pudottanut pojan päälleen tämän ollessa pieni, vai miten tämä saattoi olla niin hidasjärkinen.

"Näyttää siltä, että pääsemme juhlimaan pian toisiakin häitä. Onneksi Malfoy saa maksaa ne tällä kertaa", Bill virnisti.  
"Mitä? Menevätkö Scorpius ja Louis _naimisiin_?" Albus ähkäisi ja Harry pyöritti silmiään. Kyllä, joku oli selvästi tehnyt jotain pojan pääparalle.

"Siltä näyttää", hän sanoi pojalleen. "Olemme jo jonkin aikaa odotelleet, että joku teistä nuorista osoittautuisi alfaksi ja ottaisi Scorpiuksen puolisokseen."

"Oikeastiko?" Albus näytti todella järkyttyvän ajatuksesta. "Onneksi se en ollut minä, sillä olisi ollut kamalaa jos minun pitäisi mennä naimisiin parhaan ystäväni kanssa."  
"Ymmärrän hyvin", Bill sanoi ja taputti Albusta toverillisesti selkään.  
"Niin", Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloaan.

Kuinkahan kauan kestäisi ennen kuin Draco palaisi? Luulisi tämän olevan aivan pian takaisin. Tarkoitushan oli, että tämä vain saattelisi nuoret samaan makuuhuoneeseen ja jättäisi nämä sinne pariutumaan ja sitoutumaan toisiinsa. Kai Dracokin halusi Harryn luo nyt kun Louis oli osoittautunut alfaksi? Eikö tämäkin halunnut päästä vihdoin sitoutumaan Harryn kanssa? He olivat odottaneet jo niin pitkään.

 

Ilta kuitenkin venyi eikä Dracoa kuulunut. Hääkakku leikattiin, tanssi alkoi ja tunnelma nousi. Aluksi Harry ei osannut olla huolissaan, mutta kun Bill kävi kysymässä häneltä kolmatta kertaa oliko Dracosta ja pojista kuulunut mitään, Harry huolestui todella. Oliko joku mennyt pieleen? Eikö Louis ollutkaan alfa?

Mutta eikö Draco olisi silloin lähettänyt Harrylle sanan? Paitsi, jos Draco ei halunnut, että Harry makaisi Scorpiuksen kanssa ja auttaisi tätä kiiman yli. Ajatus ei kiehtonut Harrya, mutta hän tunsi vastuunsa alfana. Hän ei voisi jättää kiimassa olevaa omegaa pulaan.

Niinpä Harry päätti, että hänen täytyisi tarkistaa tilanne. Jos Louisin kanssa olisi ongelmia, eikä tämä olisikaan alfa, hän voisi aina pyytää Charlien paikalle. Ehkä Draco ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi tätä vaihtoehtoa, ehkä tämä oli vain ajatellut, että Harry oli ainoa joka voisi auttaa Scorpiusta tämän kiimassa. Ajatus helpotti Harrya hieman.

Hän kävi ilmoittamassa Charlielle ja Billille tilanteesta ja valmistautui kaikkoontumaan Malfoyn kartanoon. Hän tiesi sen olevan varustettu vahvoin suojataioin, joten hänen täytyisi ilmiintyä kartanon porteille ja kävellä puutarhan poikki talolle.

 

Viileä yöilma löi vasten Harryn kasvoja. Äkillinen muutos lempeästä rantailmasta hieman koleaan sisämaan ilmastoon oli huomattava ja Harry harmitteli ettei ollut ottanut mukaansa viittaansa. Hän oli ollut kuitenkin niin huolissaan, ettei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi asiaa. Pieni ääni hänen sisällään oli myös jännittynyt ja hermostunut, ratkeaisiko hänen ja Dracon kohtalo tänään?

Varmoin askelein Harry lähti harppomaan kohden kartanon pääovia. Samalla hän katseli kartanoa, jonka ikkunoista näkyi valoa, ainakin Draco ja pojat olisivat täällä. Päästyään lähemmäs ovea, se avautui ja Harry näki Dracon seisovan oviaukossa taikasauva valmiina. Harry pysähtyi välittömästi, ja kohotti käsiään rauhoittavasti. Nähtävästi hän oli sittenkin laukaissut turvataiat.

"Mitä _sinä_ teet täällä?" Draco kysyi järkyttyneellä äänellä tunnistettuaan hämärässä seisovan Harryn.  
"Tulin katsomaan onko kaikki hyvin?" Harry sanoi, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen.  
"Sinun täytyy lähteä", Draco sanoi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden lomasta.  
"Draco", Harry yritti, mutta peräytyi samassa kun Draco kohotti sauvaansa.  
"Mene, ole kiltti ja mene!" Draco huusi.  
"Mitä? Minä en ymmärrä", Harry sanoi ihmeissään.

Tilanne taisi olla huomattavasti huonompi mitä hän oli kuvitellutkaan. Mutta miksi Draco ei ollut pyytänyt apua aikaisemmin. Miksi hän oli jäänyt kartanoon yksinään kiimaisen omegan ja vale-alfaksi osoittautuneen Louisin kanssa? Mitä tämä oli ajatellut. Vai eikö Draco halunnutkaan olla missään tekemisissä Harryn kanssa? Sitäkö tämä oli. Oliko Draco muuttanut mielensä?

"Minä pyydän Charlien tänne", Harry sanoi rauhallisesti yrittäen hillitä tunteitaan jotka poukkoilivat sinne tänne.  
"Charlien?" Dracon ääni särähti. "Miksi?"  
"Että Scorpius saa apua", Harry selitti. "Minä ymmärrän ettet sinä halua, että minä astun Scorpiuksen mutta hän on kiimassa ja tarvitsee apua."

Harryn täytyi todella rauhoittaa itseään ettei hän olisi antanut pettymyksen kuulua äänestään. Hän todella, todella halusi Dracoa mutta jos tämä ei halunnut häntä, Harryn olisi vain tyydyttävä kohtaloonsa.

"Mitä?" Dracon älähti järkyttyneellä äänellä.  
"Minä voin pyytää että Charlie tulee tänne", Harry sanoi mutta ei edelleenkään liikkunut.  
"Mutta Louis _on_ alfa", Draco sanoi.  
"Ai", Harry tunsi olonsa äkkiä tyhmäksi. "Miksi minun pitää sitten lähteä?"

Tilanne tuntui käsittämättömältä, eikä Harry tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella. Mitä Draco oikein pelleili?

Draco pyöritti silmiään, mutta ei laskenut taikasauvaansa.

"Siksi, senkin idiootti, että jos sinä tulet askeleenkin lähemmäs, en pysty hillitsemään itseäni ja sitten tämä kaikki tuhoutuu", Draco selitti.  
"Mutta eikö Louis sitten ole purrut Scorpiusta? Eivätkö he ole sitoutuneet? Eikö kaikki ole viimein selvää?" Harry tunsi sisällään suunnattoman riemun ja onnen. Louis oli sittenkin alfa ja voisi sitoutua Scorpiukseen jolloin he voisivat viimeinkin Dracon kanssa sitoutua toisiinsa. Mikäli Draco niin haluaisi, pieni ääni muistutti Harryn sisällä.

"Minä annoin heille mahdollisuuden tutustua toisiinsa. He saavat itse päättää elämästään", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Sinä teit _mitä_?" shokki iski Harryn läpi. "Miksi sinä teit niin?"

Kuinka Draco oli saattanut mennä tekemään jotain niin typerää? Eikö tämä halunnut onnea Harryn kanssa?

"Koska haluan antaa Scorpiukselle mahdollisuuden valita", Draco puhui edelleen hiljaisella äänellä kuin vastaten Harryn äänettömään kysymykseen. "Minut pakotettiin naimisiin. Haluan, että Scorpius saa valita itse kumppaninsa. Ja onhan mahdollista, että Albus osoittautuu alfaksi."

"Albus ei halua Scorpiusta", Harry sanoi mitään ajattelematta yrittäen samalla sisäistää Dracon sanoja.  
"Miksi?" Draco ihmetteli.  
"He ovat parhaita ystäviä. Albus ei halua Scorpiusta siinä mielessä. Tai ei ainakaan halunnut vielä joitain tunteja sitten."

Äkkiä viileä tuulenpuuska sai Harryn värisemään ja hän ymmärsi taas kuinka kylmä ulkona olikaan.

"Saanko tulla sisälle? Minä jäädyn tänne", Harry kysyi.  
"Kukaan ei pyytänyt sinua tänne", Draco napautti. "Sitä paitsi, kuten sanoin, jos tulet lähemmäs en takaa että pystyn kontrolloimaan itseäni."  
"Minä luotan sinuun", Harry sanoi ja otti varovaisen askeleen lähemmäs.

Kun Draco ei nostanut taikasauvaansa, Harry rohkaistui ottamaan toisenkin askeleen.

"Missä he ovat? Scorpius ja Louis?" Harry kysyi pysähtyen muutaman metrin päähän Dracosta, jolla oli edelleen taikasauva kädessään.  
"He ovat Scorpiuksen huoneessa", Draco sanoi väsyneellä äänellä ja laski viimein sauvansa.  
"Ovatko he olleet siellä koko ajan?" Harry kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Mmmh...", Draco hieroi kasvojaan kädellään ja kääntyi mennäkseen sisään. "Tule sitten, jos sinun on kerran pakko."

He kävelivät vaitonaisina aulan poikki kohden oleskeluhuonetta. Harry katseli toiseen kerrokseen johtavia portaita ja yritti kuulostella ääniä yläkerrasta.

"Kyllä he ovat siellä", Draco sanoi ärtyneenä. "Olen kuunnellut heitä nyt seitsemän tuntia. Välillä on ollut hiljaista, joten kai he ovat välillä levänneet."  
"Seitsemän tuntia?" Harry sanoi hämmästyneenä.  
"Niin", Draco pyöritti hartioitaan. "Scorpiuksen kiima ei ole koskaan kestänyt näin pitkään. Teddyn kanssa heillä on mennyt vain muutamia tunteja ja viime aikoina vielä vähemmän. En tiedä eikö Louis tiedä mitä hän tekee, vai mistä tässä on oikein kyse."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen. Draco vältteli selvästi katsomasta Harrya suoraan silmiin, mikä oli varmaan hyvä, sillä Harry ei tiennyt kuinka hänen olisi pitänyt reagoida Dracon äskeisiin sanoihin. Ilo ja riemu kupli hänen sisällään, sillä hän _tiesi_ miksi nuorilla kesti niin kauan. Hän tiesi, että nuoret olivat sitoutuneet vaikka Draco olikin antanut heille mahdollisuuden. Se, että sitoutuminen oli tapahtunut tarkoitti vain yhtä asiaa: alfa ja omega olivat toisilleen täydelliset kumppanit jolloin he olisivat ikuinen pari ilman, että alfa puri omegaa. Mutta oliko hänen asiansa kertoa siitä Dracolle?

Harkittuaan hetken, Harry päätti pysytellä hiljaa. Olisi oikein, että Scorpius saisi itse kertoa iloiset uutiset isälleen. Niinpä Harry mietti, pitäisikö hänen jäädä vai lähteä. Juuri toisiinsa sitoutuneen alfa-omega-parin akti saattoi kestää hyvinkin pitkään. Voisi olla haastavaa jäädä paikalle ja mahdollisesti kuulla, kuinka he uusisivat sidettään kerran toisensa jälkeen.

Niinpä Harry teki päätöksensä.

"Minä lähden. Kuten sanoin, tulin vain tarkistamaan onko täällä kaikki hyvin. Mutta koska Louis taitaa tietää mitä hän tekee, on parempi että minä lähden. En halua häiritä nuoria, enkä sinua."

Dracon silmistä paistoi selvä pettymys kun tämä katsoi Harrya.

"Ota yhteyttä tai tule käymään, kunhan he ovat valmiita. Odotan", - _sinua_ -, "viestiäsi", Harry sanoi hymyillen yrittäen kuitenkin hillitä virnistyksen nousua kasvoilleen.  
"Hyvä on", Draco huokaisi ja istahti sohvalle. "En tiedä kuinka kauan tässä kestää."  
"Ei väliä, minä olen kotona", Harry lupasi ja kääntyi nopeasti, ettei olisi menettänyt itsehillintäänsä ja syöksynyt suinpäin Dracon kaulalle imemään ja puremaan.

 

Seisoessaan jälleen ulkona viileässä ilmassa Harry veti syvään henkeä. Hetken hän mietti, että palaisi takaisin häihin, mutta totesi, että oli aivan liian jännittynyt tapaamaan ketään juuri tällä hetkellä. Jos hän menisi takaisin, olisi olemassa vaara, ettei hän pystyisi hillitsemään itseään, vaan hän saattaisi antaa vääriä signaaleja muille.

Niinpä Harry kaikkoontui kotiinsa ja päätti purkaa paineitaan vetämällä kunnolla käteen. Draco ei tulisi kuitenkaan vielä tänä yönä, ja Harry tunsi housuissaan olevan paineen puristavan ikävästi. Nyt kun hän tiesi, että saisi Dracon aivan pian omakseen, hän ei olisi malttanut odottaa.

Haaveet ja unelmat Dracon vartalosta pyörivät hänen päässään ja hän tarttui itseensä niin pian kun oli sulkenut etuoven takanaan. Harry ei välittänyt siitä, että hän seisoi pimeässä eteisessä, ajatteli Dracon tiukkaa aukkoa, kuumia huulia ja himosta sameita silmiä ja veti samalla käteensä.

Ensimmäinen laukeaminen tuntui helpotukselta. Harry tunsi värisevänsä kauttaaltaan kun lämmin neste lensi kaaressa puulattialle. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi vain hänen katkonainen hengityksensä kun hän puristi edelleen erektiotaan kädessään. Pian, aivan pian, Draco olisi hänen eikä mikään voisi erottaa heitä enää toisistaan.

He olivat odottaneet jo näin pitkään. Harry tiesi, että muutaman tunnin, korkeintaan vuorokauden odotus, ja hän saisi Dracon syliinsä. Hän täytyisi kuitenkin suorittaa tiettyjä valmisteluita ennen sitä.

Ensimmäiseksi Harry lähetti viestin Billille, että kaikki oli kunnossa ja nuoret varmaan tulisivat vierailulle lähipäivinä. Sitten hän ilmoitti lapsilleen, että nämä voisivat yöpyä äitinsä luona tai mennä ystäviensä luokse, kotiin heillä ei olisi asiaa ennen kuin Harry antaisi luvan.

Hän tiesi, että hänen lapsensa ymmärtäisivät. He eivät ehkä tienneet hänestä ja Dracosta, mutta tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun Harry kielsi lapsiaan tulemasta kotiin. Vuosien aikana oli ollut monta kertaa, kun kiimainen omega oli hakeutunut Harryn luo tai sitten Charlie oli ollut käymässä Romaniasta. Harry harrasti seksiä kaikista mieluiten kotonaan, omassa sängyssään minne hän aikoi viedä myös Dracon heti kun tämä saapuisi. Joten hänen lapsensa olivat tottuneet siihen, että hän saattoi yllättäen ilmoittaa etteivät nämä voineet tulla kotiin. Ginny ei ollut oikein koskaan sopeutunut näihin yllättäviin tilanteisiin, ja kai sekin oli ollut yhtenä syynä heidän eroonsa.

Jännitys kipristi Harryn sisällä. Hän tiesi, ettei Draco tulisi vielä tänä yönä. Juuri toisiinsa sitoutuneen alfa-omega-parin parittelu saattoi kestää pitkäänkin. Sitoutuminen ei ollut pelkästään sitä, että alfa puri omegaa merkiten tämän näin omakseen. Siihen liittyi paljon muutakin, ja kuten nähtävästi Scorpiuksen ja Louisin tapauksessa oli käynyt, nämä uudistivat sidoksensa niin moneen kertaan että olivat varmoja sen pitävyydestä.

Harry tiesi alfoja, jotka olivat purreet omegaansa vain kerran ja se oli ollut siinä. Nämä olivat tosin olleet järjestettyjä avioliittoja joihin harvemmin oli liittynyt syviä välittämisen tunteita. Mutta mitä enemmän alfan ja omegan välillä oli tunteita, sitä vahvemman siteen he halusivat luoda välilleen. Ja jos Scorpius ja Louis olivat viettäneet yhdessä jo seitsemän tuntia, parittelu tulisi kestämään hyvinkin seuraavaan päivään.

Sitä Harry ei tiennyt kuinka hänelle ja Dracolle tulisi käymään. Ja ainahan olisi mahdollista ettei Draco tulisikaan. Jospa tämä olikin tullut toisiin ajatuksiin, eikä haluaisi olla Harryn kanssa missään tekemisissä? Nopeasti Harry ravisti tällaiset mietteet mielestään, Dracon käytös häissä oli suorastaan huutanut halua Harryyn. Kuten myös äsken kartanolla. Draco oli pelännyt menettävänsä kontrollin, joten tämä kyllä tulisi.

Eteisen hämärässä Harry heilautti taikasauvaansa ja siivosi lattialle roiskimansa eritteet pois, sulki housunsa ja lähti valmistautumaan Dracon tuloon. He tulisivat tarvitsemaan paljon liukuvoidetta, sillä Harry arveli että heidänkin siteensä luomiseen saattaisi kulua useampi tunti. Hänellä ei ollut tietoa kuinka alfan ja betan sitoutuminen tapahtuisi, mutta mikäli mahdollista niin hän ei halunnut päästää Dracoa pois makuuhuoneestaan aivan heti.

Odotus sai Harryn vastan muljahtamaan ja leveä virnistys nousi väkisin hänen kasvoilleen.  Ripeästi hän lähti astelemaan kohden yläkertaa. Hän halusi, että kaikki olisi täydellistä kun Draco saapuisi. Hänen Draconsa, hänen betansa, ihminen jonka kanssa hän halusi viettää loppuelämänsä.

Ajatus oli huikaiseva ja pelottava. Harry oli ehtinyt lähes viidenkymmenen vuoden ikään, eikä hän ollut koskaan vakavissaan ajatellut, että hän tulisi harrastamaan loppuelämänsä ajan seksiä vain yhden kumppanin kanssa. Mutta nyt tuo näytti enemmän kuin todelliselta. Se, että kumppani tulisi olemaan juuri Draco Malfoy sai hänet kiemurtelemaan halusta, kaipauksesta ja jostain tunteesta, jota Harry ei osannut määritellä.

Se oli jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan ennen kokenut. Tunne poltti hänen sisällään. Se sai hänet vapisemaan. Se sai hänen sydämensä sykkimään ja hengityksen tihentymään ja suun kuivumaan. Tunne puristi hänen rinnassaan, salpasi hengityksen ja sai hänen kätensä tärisemään.

Hän tiesi, että tulisi tarjoamaan Dracolle parasta, niin nyt kuin jokaisena päivänä minkä he viettäisivät yhdessä. Harry tiesi, ettei halunnut, _tahtonut_ , enää ketään muuta kumppania. Hän halusi vain ja ainoastaan Dracon, nyt ja ikuisesti. Hän tiesi, että hänellä tulisi olemaan tunteita Dracoa kohtaan tästä hetkestä ikuisuuteen ja ainoa mitä hän toivoi, oli että Draco vastaisi hänen tunteisiinsa.

Ja miksi tämä ei vastaisi? Draco oli osoittanut kaikin mahdollisin keinoin, että halusi Harryn. Se oli tullut selväksi jo heidän ensimmäisellä kerrallaan jolloin Draco oli alistunut Harrylle. Lisäksi oli kaikki ne kirjeet vuosien aikana, joihin he olivat valuttaneet tunteitaan, haaveitaan ja salaisia toiveitaan. Jokainen niistä kertoi Harrylle, että Draco halusi vain ja ainoastaan hänet.

Hymy levisi Harryn kasvoille hänen seisoessaan makuuhuoneensa hämäryydessä. Se mitä hänen ja Dracon välillä tulisi olemaan olisi niin paljon muutakin kuin pelkkää seksiä. Mitä se lopulta tulisi olemaan, selviäisi aivan pian ja Harry pystyi vain toivomaan, että lopputulos tulisi tyydyttämään heitä kumpaakin.

 


	4. Aamulla kaikki kirkastuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis on purrut Scorpiusta, vaikka heidän ei pitänyt vielä sitoutua. Aamu valkenee ja Louisin teko joutuu viimein päivänvaloon, minkälaisen vastaanoton se saa?

 

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
 _And follow my lead_  
 _Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet_  
 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
 _(Ed Sheeran)_

 

Louis heräsi hätkähtäen. Hän tunsi kuuman vartalon painautuneena omaansa vasten ja hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen. Scorpius nukkui edelleen, eikä ihme, sillä he olivat rakastelleet varmaan toistakymmentä kertaa viimeisen vuorokauden aikana. Louis oli seonnut laskuista jo hyvän aikaa sitten, eikä välittänyt siitä.

Hitaasti hän kohottautui kyynärpäänsä varaan, niin että pystyi tarkastelemaan Scorpiuksen, _kumppaninsa_ , kasvoja. Tämä nukkui huulet hieman raollaan ja Louis muisti edelleen miltä oli tuntunut suudella noita huulia ensimmäisen kerran ja miten käsittämättömän hyvältä Scorpius oli maistunut silloin ja kaikkina kertoina sen jälkeen.

Ihmetys ja hämmennys valtasi Louisin mielen. Vielä eilen aamulla hänellä ei ollut mitään aavistusta siitä, että hän olisi alfa. Hän oli valmistautunut sisarensa häihin hieman tympääntyneenä ja harmissaan siitä, ettei pääsisi pelaamaan koko viikonloppuna huispausta serkkujensa kanssa. Nyt häntä ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa koko urheilulaji.

Muisto hääteltasta nousi Louisin viereen. Kuinka hän oli istunut tylsistyneenä penkissä yhdessä isänsä, äitinsä ja sisarensa kanssa odottaen, että tilaisuus olisi ohi ja hän pääsisi pakenemaan paikalta jollain tekosyyllä. Hän oli yrittänyt peittää haukotustaan, kun oli yhtäkkiä haistanut sen, maailman suloisimman ja ihanimman tuoksun. Hänellä oli kestänyt jonkin aikaa sisäistää ja paikallistaa sen alkulähde.

Kun Louis oli viimein noussut ja kääntynyt siihen suuntaan, mistä tuoksu leijaili hänen nenäänsä, hän oli kohdannut kummallisen näyn. Draco Malfoy oli piilotellut jotain selkänsä takana, samalla kuin Harry-setä oli tuijottanut Dracon takana olevaa hahmoa kiinteästi. Mustasukkaisuus oli kouristanut Louisin sisuksia ja hän oli astunut lähemmäs tuota hahmoa, josta ihana tuoksu leijui hänen nenäänsä.

Onneksi herra Malfoy oli väistynyt ja paljastanut takaansa maailman kauneimman näyn, ainakin Louisin mielestä. Scorpius Malfoyn kalpeilla poskilla oli aavistus punaa ja tämän silmät kiiluivat. Mutta se tuoksu, se oli tehdä Louisin hulluksi ja kun Scorpius oli taivuttanut kaulaansa, Louis oli luullut menettävänsä järkensä.

"Huomenta", uninen ääni keskeytti Lousin mietinnät ja hän laski katseensa kohtaamaan Scorpiuksen jäänharmaat silmät.  
"Huomenta", Louis mumisi. "Anteeksi jos herätin sinut."  
"Ei, et herättänyt. Eikä olisi haitannut vaikka olisitkin herättänyt", Scorpiuksen kasvoille levisi huikea hymy ja Louis tunsi vatsansa menevän solmuun.  
"Mmmm", Louis sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Scorpiusta.

Tuntui uskomattomalta painaa huulensa niin luontevasti toisen huulia vasten. Louis ihmetteli, kuinka saattoi olla mahdollista, että hän suuteli miestä jonka oli tuntenut vuosia, mutta jota ei ollut koskaan ennen eilistä ajatellut mitenkään romanttisessa mielessä.

Itse asiassa ennen eilistä Louis ei ollut ajatellut paljon muitakaan ihmisiä romanttisessa mielessä. Hänellä oli ollut jokunen tyttöystävä Tylypahkassa, kuten asiaan kuului sekä tietenkin  pari kokeilua myös toisten poikien kanssa. Niin että aivan kokematon hän ei ollut.

Mutta romantiikka, se oli jotain, mitä Louis ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin vaivautunut ajattelemaan. Toki hänen äitinsä oli yrittänyt opettaa lapsilleen ranskalaiset tavat seurustelun suhteen, mutta Louis ei ollut koskaan hyödyntänyt oppejaan käytännössä. Hänellä ei ollut tarvetta, ei ennen kuin nyt.

Ajatus siitä, että nyt hänellä oli elämässään ihminen, jonka eteen hän saisi tehdä kaikkensa, tuntui huikaisevalta ja myös hieman pelottavalta. Osaisiko hän olla hyvä kumppani? Pystyisikö hän tyydyttämään Scorpiuksen tarpeet? Ymmärtäisikö hän mitä tämä milloinkin tarvitsi?

"Pitäisikö meidän mennä kertomaan isällesi?" Louis kysyi vetäytyen suudelmasta ennen kuin se riistäytyi täysin käsistä.

Niin oli käynyt edellisen illan ja yön aikana monesti. Aina kun he olivat heränneet ja päättäneet, että he pukeutuisivat ja menisivät kertomaan herra Malfoylle siteestään, yksi asia oli johtanut toiseen, eivätkä he olleet päässeet edes ylös sängystä.

"En tiedä", Scorpius sanoi ja venytteli varovasti raajojaan.

He olivat harrastaneet seksiä kaikista mahdollisista asennoista, niin että Louis tunsi olevansa hellänä ja hän pystyi vain arvailemaan miltä Scorpiuksesta mahtoi tuntua. Onneksi heillä oli ollut riittävästi liukastetta ja kondomeja, muuten heille olisi voinut käydä hassusti.

Louis siveli hellästi Scorpiuksen rintakehää saaden tämän hymyilemään leveästi.

"Jos sinä jatkat tuota, emme pääse koko päivänä ylös sängystä", Scorpius sanoi ja kallisti päätään.

Silloin Louis näki sen. Valtavan kokoisen sinipunaisen jäljen Scorpiuksen kaulan ja hartian yhtymäkohdassa. Äkillinen puistatus kulki hänen kehonsa läpi, kun hän ymmärsi tehneensä jäljen itse. Hän oli purrut Scorpiusta, ei vain yhtä tai kahta kertaa, vaan lukemattomia kertoja, merkiten tämän kerran toisensa jälkeen kuuluvaksi itselleen.

"Anteeksi", Louis nielaisi raskaasti ja sulki silmänsä häpeästä.  
"Mitä?" Scorpius ihmetteli ja kohottautui kyynärpäidensä varaan.  
"Anteeksi, kun minä satutin sinua", Louis sanoi hiljaa, uskaltamatta kohdata Scorpiuksen katsetta.  
"Minä en ymmärrä mitä sinä tarkoitat", Scorpius sanoi hieman ärtyneenä.

Louis avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Scorpiusta, jolla ei todellakaan tuntunut olevan mitään käsitystä siitä, mitä Louis oli tälle yön aikana tehnyt. Louista suretti nähdä iso, ruma jälki Scorpiuksen muutoin niin virheettömällä iholla. Hän ei saattanut käsittää, kuinka oli antanut itsensä tehdä jotain sellaista.

"Tule, minä näytän sinulle", Louis sanoi ja nousi sängystä vetäen Scorpiuksen perässään.

He astelivat Scorpiuksen omiin, henkilökohtaisiin pesutiloihin. Siellä Louis asetti Scorpiuksen pelin eteen ja taivutti tämän päätä niin, että Scorpius saattoi nähdä jäljen. Pitkän aikaa oli hiljaista. Louis tarkasteli Scorpiuksen kasvoja, joilta hän ei pystynyt lukemaan minkäänlaista tunnetta. Tämä katseli itseään peilistä, kuljetti sormiaan pitkin puremajälkeä ja siveli sitä.

"Anteeksi", Louis sanoi lopulta kun ei kestänyt enää hiljaisuutta.

Hän tiesi, että anteeksipyyntö oli mitätön sen rinnalla miltä Scorpiuksesta mahtoi tuntua. Tämän ulkonäkö oli lopullisesti pilalla, sillä Louisin hampaanjäljet tulisivat näkymään tämän ihossa ikuisesti.

"Idiootti", Scorpius sanoi viimein ja kääntyi kohtaamaan Louisin. "Tiedätkö, minä voisin vaikka loukkaantua tästä."  
"Sinun pitääkin loukkaantua, minä olen pilannut sinun ihosi", Louis sanoi nolona.  
"Ei kun minä voisin loukkaantua anteeksipyynnöstäsi", Scorpius sanoi ja vakavoitui yllättäen. "Ehkä sinä et haluakaan minua kumppaniksesi. Ehkä sinä haluat lähteä ja jättää minut."

"Ei! En ikinä!" Louis sanoi kiihkeästi, ja ennen kuin hän edes itse ymmärsi mitä teki, hän oli kaapannut Scorpiuksen syliinsä ja upottanut hampaansa, jälleen kerran, Scorpiuksen jo ennestään purtuun niskaan varmistaakseen, että Scorpius olisi edelleen hänen. Vain ja ainoastaan hänen eikä kenenkään muun.

Scorpius huokasi äänekkäästi, kallisti päätään päästäen Louisin puremaan paremmin ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Vasta Scorpiuksen toinen huokaus havahdutti Louisin ja nolona hän vetäytyi kauemmas.

"Anteeksi", hän mumisi jälleen.  
"Jos sinä vielä kerran pyydät anteeksi, minä lyön sinua", Scorpius sanoi puoliksi leikillään, puoleksi tosissaan. "Etkö sinä tajua, että juuri tätä minä _haluan_. Haluan, että sinä otat minut, _omistat_ minut, näytät kaikille, koko maailmalle, että minä kuulun vain ja ainoastaan sinulle."  
"Oikeasti?" Louis kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
"Etkö sinä tiedä mitään alfan ja omegan välisestä siteestä?" Scorpius kysyi.  
"Tiedän minä jotain", Louis sanoi varovasti. "Mutta nähtävästi en kaikkea."  
"Ehkä meidän täytyy jutella Harryn kanssa", Scorpius sanoi ja kääntyi jälleen katsomaan itseään peilistä. "Hän osaa selittää asian."  
"Tai voimme kysyä Charlie-sedältä", Louis ehdotti ja katseli kuinka Scorpius peilasi jälleen itseään.

Hämmästyneenä Louis ymmärsi nyt, että Scorpius oli ylpeä jäljestä. Tämä oli _ylpeä_ siitä, että Louis oli purrut hänen kaulansa vereslihalle, jättäen siihen valtavankokoisen mustelman. Samassa himon aalto löi aivan yllättäen Louisin läpi. Tässä oli hänen kumppaninsa, hänen tuleva puolisonsa. Ihminen, joka tulisi kantamaan sisällään hänen siementään ja toivottavasti sen myötä jonain päivänä myös heidän yhteistä lastaan.

Samassa Louis tarrasi Scorpiuksen lantiosta, puristi ja veti miehen tiukasti itseään vasten. Hän olisi halunnut työntyä saman tien Scopiuksen sisälle, laueta sinne ja istuttaa siemenensä syvälle toivonen, että se hedelmöittyisi. Mutta hän tajusi, että Scorpiuksen täytyi olla aivan puhki viime yön jäljiltä. Joten hän tyytyi vain hieromaan kovettunutta elintään Scorpiuksen pakaravakoa vasten.

"Minä en tiedä... pystynkö", Scorpius sanoi hiljaa ja painoi päänsä häveten sanojaan.  
"Shh, kaikki on hyvin. Minä en satuta sinua", Louis rauhoitteli. "Jos vain voit olla hetken paikoillasi, pyydän."

Scorpius katsoi häntä peilin kautta, kunnes rentoutui ja nojasi käsillään pesuallasta vasten taivuttaen päätään niin, että näki puremajäljen. Louis seisoi hänen takanaan ja puski lantiotaan yhä uudelleen vasten Scorpiuksen pakaroiden väliä. Ihon aiheuttama kitka tuntui mielettömältä hänen herkässä kalussaan, joka oli hellänä edellisen yön jäljiltä. Louis epäili ettei hän kestäisi pitkään, etenkään kun Scorpius työnsi lantiotaan häntä vasten antaen hänen työnnöilleen lisää vastusta.

Lantion tahti kiihtyi kun Louis työnteli vasten Scorpiusta. Hiki helmeili hänen ohimoillaan ja koko ajan hän tuijotti Scorpiuksen silmiin peilin kautta.

"Sinä olet niin kaunis", Louis kuiskasi ja puristi Scorpiuksen lantiota entistä lähemmäs itseään. "Katso nyt miten kaunis sinä olet. Minun oma."

"Sinun", Scorpius sanoi ja laski äkkiä katsettaan.

Automaattisesti Louis seurasi Scorpiuksen katseen suuntaa ja näki peilin kautta kuinka tämä oli aivan kovana. Scorpiuksen elin seisoi pystyssä ilman että kumpikaan heistä oli koskenut siihen. Louis luuli pyörtyvänsä halusta, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään kauniimpaa kuin kumppaninsa täydessä valmiudessa.

"Niin kaunis... täydellinen...", Louis sanat tulivat ulos katkonaisen huohotuksen saattelemana. "Tule minulle Scorpius, tule ilman että kosket itseäsi."

Louis tunsi Scorpiuksen värisevän hänen käsiensä alla. Hän puski entistä vaativammin erektiotaan Scorpiuksen pakaroiden väliin kunnes kumartui eteenpäin.

"Tule minulle rakas", Louis kuiskasi Scorpiuksen korvaan ja iski hampaansa jälleen kerran puremajälkeen.

Ja Scorpius tuli. Tämä kirkaisi kimeästi, vapisi ja laukesi Louisin purressa jälleen kerran niskan herkkää ihoa. Scorpius roiski spermaansa pitkin peiliä, katsoi itseään ja takanaan olevaa Louista, joka jäykistyi hampaat edelleen Scorpiuksen lihassa.

Louis antoi elimensä sykkiä vasten Scorpiuksen pakaroita. Hän tunsi kuinka hänen lastinsa lensi pitkin Scorpiuksen pakaroita ja alaselkää, eikä mikään ollut koskaan tuntunut paremmalta ja oikeammalta.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Louis kuiskasi irrottaen otteensa Scorpiuksen niskasta.  
"Minä sinua", Scorpius hymisi ja kääntyi suutelemaan Louista.

~oOo~

Draco istui ruokasalissa selaillen Päivän profeettaa. Hän ei ollut juurikaan nukkunut viime yönä. Hän oli valvonut pitkään ja odottanut, että Scorpiuksen kiima laantuisi, se ei ollut koskaan kestänyt näin pitkään ja Draco alkoi olla huolissaan.

Puolen yön jälkeen hän oli miettinyt pitäisikö hänen lähettää sittenkin sana Harrylle ja pyytää tätä tulemaan paikalle ja selvittämään tilanne. Entä jos Louis teki jotain väärin? Tämähän oli vasta herännyt alfa, jolla ei ollut vielä kokemusta kiimaisen omegan tyydyttämisestä.

Mutta toisaalta yläkerrasta kantautuvat äänet kertoivat selvää kieltään: Scorpius nautti, todellakin nautti, joten kai Louis osasi jotain. Draco oli päättänyt yrittää nukkua ja aamulla hän kävisi katsomassa oliko kaikki hyvin.

Kun aamu oli viimein valjennut, myös äänet olivat vaienneet. Draco oli herännyt hyvissä ajoin, ja aikansa kursailtuaan, hän oli käynyt kurkistamassa poikansa huoneen ovenraosta. Hän ei ollut nähnyt paljoa muuta kuin kaksi toisiinsa kietoutunutta hahmoa sängyllä.

Ei auttanut muu kuin odottaa, että nuoret tulisivat alakertaan. Kai nämä jossain vaiheessa väsyisivät, tai näille tulisi nälkä? Draco oli pyytänyt kattamaan runsaan aamupalan ja hän oli nauttinut pöydän antimista jo hyvän tovin lueskellen samalla päivän lehteä, missä oli iso juttu eilisistä häistä.

Yläkerrasta kuuluva kirkaisu sai Dracon lähes pomppaamaan tuolillaan. Milloin tämä loppuisi? Elleivät Scorpius ja Louis tulisivat alakertaan tunnin kuluessa, Draco menisi hakemaan heitä. Hän tiesi, että oli antanut heille aikaa tutustua, mutta rajansa kaikella. Ei hän vaatinut heiltä vastausta tänään, eikä vielä ensi viikollakaan. Mutta tämä oli jo luonnotonta. Scorpiuksen kiima oli aina ennen mennyt ohi muutamassa tunnissa, korkeintaan siihen oli mennyt puoli päivää.

Onneksi Dracon ei tarvinnut odottaa kuin puoli tuntia, kun Scorpius saapui ruokasaliin. Draco huomasi heti, että hänen poikansa piti tiukasti Louis Weasleytä kädestä, eikä Draco ollut varma kuinka hänen pitäisi tulkita tilannetta.

"Isä", Scorpius aloitti varovasti ja vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle. "Minä... meillä olisi asiaa."  
"Niin?" Draco pakotti äänensä tasaiseksi ja yritti työntää sisällään kasvavan jännityksen syrjään.  
"Me emme tiedä kuinka tämän pitäisi oikeasti mennä, mutta..." Scorpiuksen ääni keskeytyi kun Draco nousi yllättäen seisomaan.

Kun Scorpius oli kääntynyt vilkaisemaan vierellään seisovaa miestä, Draco oli nähnyt sen. Valtava puremajälki koristi Scorpiuksen niskaa.

"Te... te olette... _sitoutuneet_ ", Draco sanoi ja harppasi poikansa eteen tarttuen tätä leuasta niin että sai käännettyä pään ja paljastettua jäljen paremmin.  
"Niin, anteeksi herra Malfoy", Louis sanoi katuvana.

"Te olette sitoutuneet!" Draco sanoi nyt aavistuksen kovemmalla äänellä.  
"Anteeksi isä", Scorpius sanoi nolona pureskellen alahuultaan.

"Te olette SITOUTUNEET!" Draco nauroi nyt ääneen ja halasi poikaansa, minkä jälkeen hän tarttui automaattisesti Louista hartioista ja veti tämänkin halaukseen.

"Tuota... nähtävästi se ei haittaa teitä?" Louis sanoi varovasti.  
"Haittaa? Minua? Ei todellakaan", Draco naurahti jälleen.  
"Me siis saamme siunauksesi?" Scorpius kysyi.  
"Tietenkin, tietenkin", Draco sanoi ja viittasi aamiaispöydän suuntaan. "Syökää nyt. Olette varmaan aivan uupuneita."

Punastuen nuorukaiset istuivat pöydän ääreen ja Draco palasi omalle paikalleen. Ilo kupli hänen sisällään. Hän ei osannut olla pahoillaan siitä, että hänen poikansa oli sitoutunut Louisiin näin nopeasti. Tämä oli mukavannäköinen nuorukainen ja kai Scorpius tiesi mitä teki.

"Herra Malfoy", Louis sanoi varovasti syötyään puolet paahtoleivästään.  
"Sano toki Draco, sinun ei tarvitse olla muodollinen", Draco sanoi.  
"Draco", Louis tunnusteli nimeä. "Minä... en tiedä olisiko minun pitänyt kysyä lupaasi ennen kuin sitouduin Scorpiukseen, mutta ymmärsin eilen että me saamme itse päättää asiasta."

"Niinhän minä sanoin, ja tarkoitin sitä. Te olette aikuisia, ja saatte itse päättää asioistanne", Draco huokaisi, hän ei ymmärtänyt mikä nuorta Weasleytä vaivasi.  
"Mietin, että olisikohan minun pitänyt keskustella vanhempieni kanssa asiasta?" Louis painoi päänsä aivan kuin ei olisi kestänyt ajatusta, että hänen vanhempansa kieltäisivät hänen liittonsa Scorpiuksen kanssa.

"Luulen, että vanhempasi ovat iloisia ja onnellisia puolestasi", Draco sanoi lempeästi. "Isäsi tietää kyllä miten nämä jutut menevät, eikä hän näyttänyt eilen vastustavan teidän liittoanne."  
"Niinkö?" Louis sanoi hämmästyneenä.  
"Jos hän olisi vastustanut sitä, hän olisi kyllä ilmaissut tahtonsa häissä. Hän kyllä tietää miltä kiimassa oleva omega tuoksuu ja mitä seuraa kun alfa iskee silmänsä sellaiseen", Draco sanoi.

Nämä olivat asioita jotka jokainen puhdasverinen perhe opetti lapsilleen. Yleensä asiat käytiin läpi siinä vaiheessa kun nähtiin mihin suuntaan nuoren vaaka kallistui. Scorpius oli tiennyt alfa-omega-kuviot jo hyvin varhain, mutta nähtävästi Bill Weasley ei ollut kertonut Louisille vielä kaikkea. Ehkä Bill oli ajatellut, että Fleurin veela-veri tekisi hänen lapsistaan automaattisesti betoja.

"Mikäli haluatte, niin voitte mennä käymään Simpukkamökissä. Luulen, että vanhempasi ilahtuisivat vierailustanne ja uutisistanne", Draco ehdotti.  
"Kiitos, se olisi mukavaa", Louis sanoi ja hymyili huikaisevaa hymyään.

"On tietenkin paljon yksityiskohtia joista meidän pitäisi puhua. Häihinne liittyen tietenkin", Draco vakavoitui. "Mutta ne ehtivät varmaan odottaa. Olisin kuitenkin iloinen, mikäli käyttäisitte ehkäisyä ainakin häihin saakka, mikäli se vain suinkin sopii."  
"Isä!" Scorpius huudahti punastuen.

Vaikka he olivatkin puhuneet paljon omegana olemisesta, niin keskustelut oli käyty aina kahden kesken. Tällä kertaa mukana oli kuitenkin Scorpiuksen tuore kumppani, ja Draco ymmärsi poikaansa.

"Tietenkin herra Malfoy... Draco", Louis takelteli sanoissaan. "Me olemme varovaisia."

Louis Weasley oli hauskannäköinen punastuessaan, Draco pisti merkille ja kätki hymynsä kahvikuppinsa taakse.

"No, kunhan olette syöneet niin lähtekää toki tervehtimään vanhempiasi. Minulla on hieman asioita hoidettavana, ja voi olla että olen jonkin aikaa poissa. Voitte kuitenkin olla täällä kuin kotonanne", Draco sanoi nuorille eikä mahtanut mitään sille, että punastui itsekin.

Pelkkä ajatus siitä, että hän tapaisi Harryn pian sai hänen vatsansa kihelmöimään. Draco huomasi Scorpiuksen tietävän hymyn ja pohti kuinka paljon hänen poikansa oikeastaan tiesi hänen ja Harryn väleistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut ajatella sitä juuri nyt.

"Kiitos isä", Scorpius hymyili. "Toivon, että asiasi järjestyvät parhaalla tavalla."  
"Minäkin toivon sitä", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja nousi pöydästä.

Nyökättyään nuorille vielä kerran, Draco asteli ruokasalista. Hänen täytyisi valmistautua tapaaman Harry, joka ei tiennyt vielä mitään siitä mitä Scorpiuksen ja Louisin välillä oli tapahtunut. Vai tiesikö? Draco pysähtyi keskelle aulaa. Itse asiassa, nyt kun Draco pysähtyi miettimään, niin Harry saattoi sittenkin tietää jotain. Tämähän oli sanonut edellisenä iltana, että hän odotti Dracon viestiä.

Luultavasti Harry oli tiennyt koko ajan, ja odotti nyt että Draco saapuisi hänen luokseen. Jännitys kouraisi Dracon sisällä. Harry odotti häntä, aivan varmasti odotti. Mutta mitä Draco itse tahtoi?

Yllättävä himon aalto löi Dracon lävitse. Hän oli tukahduttanut kaikki Harrya kohtaan tuntemansa tunteet vuosikausia sisälleen. Nyt kun hänellä oli viimein mahdollisuus ajatella, että heillä saattoi hyvin olla mahdollisuus olla yhdessä, ihan oikeasti, se sai hänen sydämensä sykkimään kiivaasti.

Ripeästi Draco jatkoi matkaansa kohden omaa huonettaan. Hänen täytyisi valmistautua kohtaamaan Harry, joka odotti häntä saapuvaksi. Ja hän halusi olla niin valmis kun mahdollista, hän halusi yllättää Harryn. Dracolla oli idea ja itsekseen hymyillen hän sulki makuuhuoneen oven takanaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kaikille jotka olette jättäneet kudoja ♥


	5. Kuinka kaikki viimein loksahtaa paikoilleen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitä tapahtuu kun Draco saapuu viimein Harryn luo? Saavatko he sen mitä ovat odottaneet? Kolahtaako kaikki viimein kohdalleen?

_Been waiting for a lifetime for ya_  
_Been breaking for a lifetime for ya_  
 _Wasn't lookin' for love till I found you_  
 _For love, 'til I found you_  
_(Liam Payne, Rita Ora)_

 

Harry asteli hermostuneena olohuoneessaan. Kello löi puoltapäivää, eikä Harry uskonut että Draco tulisi ennen kuin vasta illalla. Hän ei tiennyt ollenkaan kuinka pitkään Scorpius ja Louis uudistaisivat sidettään, mutta hän epäili että siihen menisi aikaa.

Viime yönä Harry ei ollut juurikaan saanut nukuttua, niin jännittynyt hän oli ollut. Hän oli vetänyt käteensä useamman kerran purkaakseen hermostuneisuuttaan. Koskaan ennen hän ei muistanut olleensa näin epävarma ja halukas yhtä aikaa.

Hän oli harrastanut seksiä elämänsä aikana useamman kerran kun viitsi edes tunnustaa. Alfana hän oli auttanut useampaa omegaa kiimassaan, eikä betojenkaan kanssa touhuaminen ollut hänelle aivan vierasta, vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan liiemmin nauttinut seksistä betan kanssa. Ei, ennen kuin oli kohdannut Dracon.

Se, mitä Draco sai hänessä aikaan oli jotain ennen kokematonta, jotain mitä Harry ei osannut kaikkien näiden vuosienkaan jälkeen määritellä. Hän halusi Dracoa, hän _tarvitsi_ Dracoa, hän tahtoi että Draco nauttisi.

Tunne oli yllättävä. Harry ei ollut koskaan elämänsä aikana liehitellyt ketään, hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut tarve miellyttää yhtäkään sänkykumppaniaan. Mutta ollessaan Dracon kanssa, Harry oli halunnut nähdä Dracon nauttivan. Hän oli halunnut miellyttää tätä, tuottaa tälle maksimaalista nautintoa unohtaen täysin itsensä ja oman tyydytyksensä. Se oli jotain, mitä alfa ei tehnyt kuin korkeintaan astuessaan ensimmäisessä kiimassa olevan omegan. Mutta silloinkin alfan oma tyydytys tuli heti omegan laukeamisen jälkeen.

Yhtäkkiä Harryn ajatukset keskeytyivät ovelta kuuluvaan koputukseen ja hänen sydämensä hypähti. Nopein askelein hän suuntasi ovelle ja riuhtaisi sen auki. Oven takana seisoi maailmankaikkeuden kaunein olento ja Harry tunsi hengityksensä salpautuvan.

"Hei", Draco sanoi hieman hengästyneenä.

Tämän kalpeilla poskilla oli aavistus punaa ja kädet puristivat hermostuneina kaavun liepeitä.

"Hei", Harry vastasi.

Hetken he vain katselivat toisiaan. Harry ei äkkiä tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä, epävarmuus yllätti hänet täysin ja hän huomasi purevansa huultaan. Draco oli kuin suoraan jostain sadusta, kaunis ja houkutteleva, mutta Harry ei ollut aivan varma mitä tämä halusi, hän ei osannut tulkita Dracon kehonkieltä. Harry itse kyllä tiesi mitä hän haluaisi tehdä Dracolle, jos vain saisi.

"Saanko tulla sisälle?" Draco kysyi rykäisten kurkkuaan selväksi.  
"Mitä?" Harry havahtui haaveistaan ja avasi ovea enemmän. "Tietenkin, tervetuloa."

Hieman epävarmoin askelein Draco ylitti kynnyksen ja pysähtyi eteiseen odottamaan Harryn kehotusta siirtyä peremmälle.

"Mennään olohuoneeseen", Harry näytti tietä Dracon seuratessa.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen kun he vain katselivat toisiaan. Harry oli edelleen epävarma. Hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä edellisestä illasta saakka, mutta nyt hän ei tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa tai tehdä. Jokin Dracon olemuksessa sai Harryn varuilleen.

Entä jos Draco oli tullut kertomaan, ettei sittenkään halunnutkaan olla Harryn kanssa missään tekemisissä? Ajatus vihlaisi yllättäen ja Harry tunsi kipeän piston sisällään. Kaikki oli mahdollista, ja jos näin olisi, niin hänen olisi vain kestettävä se. Sillä saattoihan olla, että Harry oli tulkinnut kaiken väärin, eikä Dracolla ollut aikomustakaan vastata Harryn tunteisiin.

"Kuinka Scorpius ja Louis voivat?" Harry kysyi lopulta kun ei kestänyt enää hiljaisuutta, jostain oli pakko aloitta.  
"Hyvin", Draco vastasi. "He ovat sitoutuneet toisiinsa, Louis puri Scorpiusta."

Uusi hiljaisuus laskeutui painostavana ja epävarmuus hakkasi Harryn sisällä. Hän ei ollut tottunut tällaiseen, hän oli aina hallinnut tilanteen kuin tilanteen, olihan hän vahva alfa. Mutta jokin Dracon asennossa sai Harryn varuilleen. Aivan kuin Dracokin olisi ollut epävarma.

Sitten ymmärrys valtasi Harryn. Tietenkin Draco oli epävarma! Tämähän oli beta. Tietenkään Draco ei tiennyt kuinka hänen tulisi lähestyä itseään voimakkaampaa alfaa. Vaikka se mitä heidän välillään oli ollut vuosia sitten ei ollut haihtunut Harryn muistoista, niin siitä kaikesta oli kuitenkin niin pitkä aika.

"Draco", Harry sanoi pehmeästi, ja näki kuinka Dracon silmät katsoivat häntä epävarmoina, toiveikkaina ja anovina. "Sehän on mahtava uutinen, onneksi olkoon."

Helpottunut hymy valtasi Dracon kasvot ja Harryn sydän sykähti samalla kuin elin hänen haaroissaan muistutti myös olemassa olostaan. Ehkä Draco sitten halusi hänet.

"Kiitos", Draco sanoi hiljaa. "He vaikuttavat onnellisilta... yhdessä."  
"Olen iloinen kuullessani tuon", Harry vastasi.  
"Sinä tiesit", Dracon ääni ei syyttänyt vaikka Harry näkikin tämän silmissä välähtävän jotain.  
"Tiesin mitä?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Että he ovat sitoutuneet", Draco sanoi. "Siksi heillä kesti niin kauan. Tiesit sen eilen kun kävit kartanolla."

Harry hämmentyi hetkeksi. Toki Dracon sanat olivat totta, mutta hän oli luullut toimineensa oikein. Hän oli ajatellut, että Scorpius saisi kertoa itse isälleen uutiset.

"Minä..." Harry sanoi yrittäen löytää oikeita sanoja. "Olen pahoillani. Ajattelin, että Scorpius haluaa kertoa itse."  
"Hmph", Draco tuhahti, mutta Harry näki hymyn leikkivän tämän suupielessä. "Se vain olisi säästänyt minulta viime yön tuskan, mutta oletan että hyvität sen minulle... jossain muodossa."

Kuumuus löi Harryn läpi hänen kuultuaan Dracon sanat. Beta flirttaili hänelle. Beta halusi häntä, alfaa. Harryn sydän pamppaili hänen rinnassaan kiivaasti.

"Luulen, että voimme järjestää asian", Harry totesi matalalla äänellä ja huomasi Dracon koko vartalon värähtävän. "Mutta kerro minulle Draco, miksi sinä olet täällä? Tulitko vain kertomaan, että poikasi on sitoutunut vai...?"

Kysymys jäi roikkumaan heidän välilleen. Harry tunsi oman hengityksensä kiihtyvän. Hänen täytyi kuulla sanat Dracon suusta, tämän täytyi olla vapaaehtoisesti mukana siinä mitä tulisi toivottavasti tapahtumaan aivan pian.

"Tulin kertomaan, että Scorpius ja Louis ovat sitoutuneet toisiinsa", Draco aloitti. "Mutta tulin myös sanomaan..."  
"Niin?" Harry kannusti kun sanat kuolivat Dracon huulille.  
"Että minä... minä olen käytettävissäsi... jos haluat", Draco nielaisi.  
"Käytettävissäni?" Harry nosti toista kulmaansa.

Draco pureskeli huultaan ja katseli Harrya. Kuinka Draco saattoi olla niin seksikäs? Tämän pitkät vaaleat hiukset oli sidottu siististi niskaan, eikä yksikään hius hapsottanut. Tyylikäs ja selvästi mittatilaustyönä teetetty kaapu laskeutui Dracon solakan vartalon ympärillä. Harry olisi halunnut riisua sen pois ja katsoa mitä alta paljastuisi.

"Helvetti Harry", Draco sihahti yllättäen ja harppasi kahdella askeleella Harryn luo.

Ennen kuin Harry ehti reagoida, Draco oli painanut huulensa hänen huulilleen. Suudelma oli kevyt, kokeileva ja hieman arka. Harry voihkaisi tuntiessaan huulillaan tutun kipinöinnin joka lähti leviämään koko hänen kehoonsa, ja automaattisesti hän kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille vetäen miehen tiukasti itseään vasten.

 

*

 

Dracon sydän hakkasi villisti hänen rinnassaan. Harry vastasi hänen suudelmaansa, Harry halusi häntä. Draco maistoi Harryn ominaistuoksun tämän huulilta ja nautti siitä täysin siemauksin. Hän oli kaivannut sitä kuluneiden vuosien aikana ja nyt kun hän vihdoin pääsi maistamaan sen, hän luuli juopuvansa siitä.

"Draco", Harry vetäytyi suudelmasta, mutta piti Dracoa lähellään.  
"Harry", Dracon kuiskaus oli hiljainen mutta se sai leveän hymyn nousemaan Harryn kasvoille.

"Sinä olet siis käytettävissäni?" Harry kysyi hieman huvittuneella äänellä.

Draco ei mahtanut itselleen mitään, hän punastui hiusrajaansa myöten. Mitä hänen olisi muka pitänyt sanoa? _Ota minut? Nai minulta aivot pellolle?_ Luultavasti, mutta Draco ei ollut koskaan hyvä ilmaisemaan tunteitaan sanoilla. Niinpä hän nytkin vain kallistui Harryn puoleen, antoi koko kehonsa viestittää halua ja kaipuuta mitä hän tunsi Harrya kohtaan.

Siitä oli aivan liian pitkä aika, ja Draco todella, aivan _todella_ halusi, että Harry koskettaisi häntä. Purisi häntä, ottaisi ja omistaisi hänet. Draco oli kyllästynyt odottamaan, hän ei halunnut olla enää yksin. Hän halusi Harryn, hän tarvitsi Harrya, enemmän kuin mitään muuta elämässään.

"Makuuhuoneeseen?" Harry kysyi käheällä äänellä ja Draco onnistui nyökkäämään.

Samassa Harry oli tarttunut Draco vyötäröltä ja nostanut tämän sulavalla liikkeellä olkapäälleen. Yllättänyt huudahdus pääsi Dracon suusta kun Harry lähti kantamaan häntä yläkertaan. Kutkuttava tunne Dracon vatsanpohjassa lupaili kuitenkin hyvää, eikä hän viitsinyt protestoida asiasta sen enempää.

Makuuhuoneessa Harry laski hänet takaisin jaloilleen ja astui parin askeleen päähän tarkastelemaan Dracoa. Vaikka jännitys poreili Dracon sisällä, hän kohtasi Harryn katseen vakaana. Hän olisi valmis tähän ja ainoa mitä hän toivoi koko sydämestään, että Harry tahtoi samaa kuin hän.

Nähtävästi tämä tahtoi, sillä Harry kohotti kätensä ja ryhtyi aukomaan Dracon kaavun nappeja. Jännitys lähes salpasi Dracon hengen hän odottaessaan, että Harry saisi vaatteen hänen yltään. Kun viimeinenkin nappi oli auki ja Harry ujutti kätensä kaavun sisään, Draco pidätteli jo hengitystään.

Yllättynyt henkäys purkautui Harryn huulien välistä kun tämä viimein oivalsi mitä Dracolla oli kaavun alla: ei yhtään mitään. Yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä Harry oli pudottanut kaavun Dracon nilkkoihin ja katsoi häntä nyt nälkäinen katse silmissään. Draco tunsi ihonsa kihelmöivän odotuksesta ja jännityksestä Harryn katseen alla.

Samassa Harryn huulet olivat Dracon iholla. Ne maistelivat häntä joka paikasta, ahmivat häntä ja helpottuneena Draco antautui niille. Hän taivutti kaulaansa ja toivoi enemmän kuin mitään, että Harry painaisi päänsä sinne ja purisi häntä. Ottaisi ja omistaisi hänet viimeinkin. Mutta Harry selvästikin vältteli Dracon kaulaa ja pieni epävarmuus pyyhkäisi Dracon yli.

Entä jos Harry ei halunnutkaan muuta kuin seksiä? Entä jos Draco oli tälle vain yksi beta muiden joukossa? Epävarmuus nakersi Dracon sisällä, eikä hän pystynyt vastaamaan Harryn kosketukseen sillä tavoin kuin olisi halunnut.

 

*

 

Harry huomasi Dracon jännittyvän äkkiä sylissään. Tämän halukkuus ja avoimuus tuntui sulkeutuvan ja hetken Harry mietti mikä oli mennyt pieleen. Sitten hän oivalsi, että Draco oli edelleen epävarma. Tämä oli juuri tarjonnut itseään alfalle, joka oli jälleen kerran kieltäytynyt ottamasta vastaan betan tarjoamaa lahjaa.

"Draco", Harry vetäytyi kauemmas ja katsoi Dracoa syvälle silmiin. "Minä haluan sinua niin, että pelkään pian meneväni rikki ellen saa sinua. Minä haluan purra sinua, ihan todella haluan, mutta haluan, että se tapahtuu oikealla hetkellä. Luotathan minuun?"

Harryn puhuessa Draco rentoutui selvästi ja nyökkäsi pienesti. Harry ei ollut varma ymmärsikö Draco mitä hän tarkoitti, mutta Harrylle itselleen oli äärimmäisen tärkeää, että heidän sitoutumisensa tapahtuisi juuri oikealla hetkellä.

Toisaalta alfan ja omegan sitoutumiseen ei ollut olemassa erikseen minkäänlaisia sääntöjä. Riitti, että alfa puri omegaa ja merkitsi tämän näin kuuluvaksi itselleen. Mutta nyt oli kyse betan ja alfan sitoutumisesta, eikä Harry tiennyt sen paremmin kuin Dracokaan, että kuinka heidän tulisi menetellä. Harry kuitenkin luotti vaistoihinsa, hän oli ratkonut elämänsä aikana visaisempiakin ongelmia, joten hän tulisi selviämään tästäkin.

"Tule", Harry kuiskasi ja veti Dracon perässään sängylleen.  
"Etkö sinä ole hieman ylipukeutunut?" Draco epäröi vuoteen reunalla ja katseli Harrya, jolla oli todellakin vielä vaatteet yllään.  
"Ehkä sinä voisit auttaa minua?" Harry sanoi vihjailevasti.

Samassa Draco tarttui Harryyn ja työnsi tämän lempeästi sängylle selälleen ja kävi hajareisin tämän päälle. Harry katseli haltioituneena Dracon virheetöntä vartaloa ja etenkin tämän haaroja, missä puolikova elin odotti kosketusta.

Yllättävän varmoin ottein Draco ryhtyi riisumaan Harrya, ja tämä teki kaikkensa auttaakseen. Pian viimeinenkin vaate oli riisuttu ja Harry makasi alastomana sängyllään ja odotti Dracon seuraavaa liikettä.

Betan rohkeus petti kuitenkin ja Harry huomasi Dracon kääntävän päänsä pois hänestä epävarmana. Harry tunsi hengityksensä salpautuvan hänen katsellessaan edessään olevaa miestä, joka selvästi halusi antautua hänelle mutta ei tiennyt kuinka.

"Draco", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa ja veti Dracon hellästi sängylle vierelleen. "Sinä ole uskomattoman kaunis, tiesitkö sen?"

Puna levisi betan kasvoilla kun tämä kuuli alfan sanat, ja kun Harry vielä painoi huulensa Dracon huulia vasten sinetöidäkseen sanansa betan sydämen syke tuntui kiihtyvän hurjaan laukkaan.

Sen jälkeen ei ollut hetkeen kuin kuumia huulia, ahneita suudelmia ja levottomia käsiä, jotka vaelsivat pitkin vartaloita. Harry uppoutui maistamaan ja aistimaan Dracoa kaikilla mahdollisilla keinoilla ja tunsi vähitellen Dracon rentoutuvan vierellään. Samalla hän otti vastaan Dracon kosketukset jotka muuttuivat hetki hetkeltä varmemmiksi ja rohkeammiksi.

Ilahtuneena Harry antautui Dracolle. Hän halusi, että tämä koskettaisi häntä kaikkialta, osoittaisi kuinka paljon Harry hänelle merkitsi, aivan kuten Harry halusi osoittaa omalla toiminnallaan. Vaikka alfa oli yleensä dominoivassa asemassa omegan tai betan kanssa, Harry halusi rikkoa perinnettä ja toivoi, että he voisivat olla tasavertaisia kumppaneita toisilleen Dracon kanssa. Ehkä siihen olisi vielä matkaa, mutta tämä oli hyvä alku.

"Harry", Dracon huohotus keskeytti Harryn mietteet ja tämä katsoi allaan makaavaa miestä jonka posket olivat punehtuneet ja huulet olivat avoimet ja turvonnet kaiken suutelemisen jäljiltä.

"Mitä rakas?" Harry kysyi ja näki kuinka Dracon luomet painuivat kiinni ja värähdys kulki tämän kehon lävitse. Vasta sitten Harry käsitti käyttäneensä sanaa, jota ei ollut koskaan ennen lausunut ääneen vaikka oli ajatellut sitä monesti.

"Rakas", Harry toisti ja painoi pieniä suudelmia Dracon kasvoille.

Sana jäi leijumaan heidän välilleen pehmeänä. Draco tarttui Harryyn lujasti ja painoi kuuman ja kovan vartalonsa Harrya vasten. Dracon elin painautui vaativana Harryn lonkkaa vasten ja Harry tunsi Dracon huokaavan hiljaa.

Kuin itsestään Harryn kädet etsiytyivät Dracon pakaroille, hieroivat niitä ja levittivät hieman. Kun Harryn ensimmäinen sormi liukui pakaraväliin hän lähes huudahti yllättyneenä. Dracon aukko oli valmiiksi liukas ja hieman avonainen. Himon aalto löi Harryn lävitse kun hän ajatteli kuinka Draco oli liukastanut itseään ennen saapumistaan Harryn luo.

Sormen työntyessä Dracon sisälle tämä huokaisi uudelleen Harryn huulia vasten ja painautui jos mahdollista vieläkin lähemmäs. Pyöriteltyään hetken sormeaan Harry löysi Dracon eturauhasen ja keskittyi hieromaan sitä.

"Ha- Harry..." Dracon huokaus kutitti Harryn kaulalla ja lähetti mielihyvän aaltoja pitkin hänen kehoaan.

Toinen sormi liukui vaivattomasti ensimmäisen seuraksi ja Dracon vartalo kaartui nautinnosta. Harry tunsi oman himonsa tykyttävän kiivaana ja mietti kuinka pitkään hän pystyisi kiusoittelemaan Dracoa, joka tuntui olevan enemmän kuin valmis ottamaan hänet sisäänsä.

Kun Harry hapuili kondomipakettia käteensä, Draco pysäytti hänet yllättäen.

"Voimmeko olla ilman?" Dracon kysymys oli hiljainen ja tämä käänsi katseensa nolona.  
"Mitä?" Harry kysyi päästään pyörällä.  
"Haluaisin tuntea sinut kokonaan", Draco sanoi ja äkkiä Harry ymmärsi.

Mikäli heidän oli tarkoitus sitoutua toisiinsa, niin se tarkoittaisi kokonaisvaltaista sitoutumista. Beta ei tietenkään voinut tulla raskaaksi, mutta alfan siemenen kylväminen betan sisälle oli lähinnä symbolinen asia joka sinetöisi heidän siteensä. He kumpikin tiesivät että tämän jälkeen kummallakaan ei tulisi olemaan muita kumppaneita, ja he olivat kumpikin puhtaita. Kondomille ei siis ollut mitään perustetta. Harry hymyili ja tunsi sydämensä pakahtuvan kaikista niistä tunteista mitä Draco hänessä aiheutti.

"Rakas", Harryn kuiskaus sai Dracon jälleen värisemään.

Hetken ajan Harry keskittyi suutelemaan Dracoa, nautti tämän kuumasta vartalosta ja mietti, että tässä oli ihminen jonka kanssa hän jakaisi loppuelämänsä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä, tätä tunnetta vuosia. Nyt kun se oli viimein käsillä, Harry halusi nauttia, hän ei halunnut kiirehtiä. Mutta tykytys hänen jalkojensa välissä oli liian vaativa, samoin kuin Dracon huokaukset ja kosketukset kertoivat selvää kieltään. Heillä olisi kyllä aikaa, tulisi uusia kertoja, lukemattomia kertoja. Heillä olisi aikaa koko loppuelämänsä.

Liukaste oli hetkessä Harryn kädessä ja hän siveli sitä itseensä. Draco kääntyi selälleen, asetti tyynyn lantionsa alle ja avasi jalkansa. Harrysta tuntui omituiselta työntyä Dracon sisälle täysin paljaana, mutta saatuaan terskansa Dracon sisälle hän luuli räjähtävänsä.

Tunne oli mieletön. Iho vasten ihoa. Harrysta tuntui että hän olisi tuntenut jokaisen millin Dracon kuumasta aukosta omaa kovuuttaan vasten. Työntyessään syvemmälle Harry katsoi tiiviisti Dracoa silmiin ja näki niissä saman tunteen mikä riehui hänen sisällään.

Tätä Draco oli odottanut, tätä hän oli halunnut ja tämän hän viimein sai. Kyse ei ollut pelkästä seksistä, kyse oli Harrysta, alfasta, heistä kahdesta. Tämän jälkeen he olisivat he. Ikuisesti.

Saatuaan itsensä viimein kokonaan Dracon sisälle Harry pysähtyi ja kumartui suutelemaan Dracon puoliavoimia huulia. Draco vastasi suudelmaan himokkaasti, kertoen huuliensa kautta Harrylle kaikesta siitä, mitä hän halusi alfan tekevän hänelle.

Aika tuntui pysähtyvän. Oli vain kaksi kuumaa vartaloa toisiaan vasten, kitka mikä syntyi heidän yhtenäistä liikkeestä, kuuma kosteus kun heidän suunsa kohtasivat kerran toisensa jälkeen. Kädet vaelsivat pitkin vartaloita, huokaukset joka purkautuivat huulien lomasta ja kupliva ilon tunne kummankin sisällä.

Harry ei ollut varma mistä hän tiesi, että aika oli oikea, mutta kun Draco käänsi päätään tiettyyn kulmaan, Harry oli valmis. Hän painoi viimein suunsa Dracon iholle, nuoli suolaista hikeä samalla kun puski itseään kerran toisensa jälkeen syvälle Dracon sisälle. Dracon kädet olivat nousseet Harryn niskaan, sormet etsiytyivät hiusten sekaan, puristivat vaativana ja painoivat Harrya lähemmäs kuin varmistaen ettei Harry tällä kertaa karkaisi.

Eikä Harrylla ollut mitään aikomusta livistää. Hän halusi purra Dracoa niin että hänen kylkiluunsa tuntuivat napsahtelevan pidätetystä himosta. Hampaat kutittivat Dracon niskan ja hartian yhtymäkohdassa olevaa herkkää ihoa, ja Harry tunsi betan nousevan jokaisella työnnöllä aavistuksen lähemmäs alfaa.

Hiki helmeili Harryn iholla hänen tuntiessaan paineen pakkautuvan sisällään. Vielä vähän, vielä hetki niin hän olisi valmis. Dracon huohotus oli muuttunut katkonaiseksi ja Harry tiesi tämän olevan lähellä.

Silloin Harry avasi suunsa ja iski hampaansa Dracon ihoon.

Monta asiaa tapahtui yhtä aikaa. Draco huusi nautinnosta, tämän vartalo jännittyi Harrya vasten ja Harry tunsi vatsaansa vasten painuneen kovuuden sykkivän lämmintä nestettä heidän välissään. Dracon aukko supisteli orgasmin tahdissa kun Harryn oma erektio sykki tämän sisällä purkautuen viimeinkin vapaasti betan sisälle.

Harry maistoi suussaan veren, mutta ei lopettanut. Päinvastoin hän painoi suunsa tiukemmin Dracon ihoa vasten, nieli suuhunsa tulevan veren ja tunsi kuinka kaikki palaset loksahtivat viimein paikoilleen.

 

*

 

Maailma oli ehkä pysähtynyt hetkeksi. Tai siltä se tuntui, mutta Draco ei jaksanut välittää. Hän tunsi edelleen orgasmin sisällään vaikka hänen elimensä oli lakannut sykkimästä jo hyvän aikaa sitten. Harry makasi raskaana Dracon päällä ja sisällä, hampaat edelleen tiukasti kiinni Dracossa.

He olivat nyt yhtä.

Lämmin hymy levisi Dracon huulille. Hän oli viimein saanut alfansa, hän oli viimein saanut mahdollisuuden olla onnellinen, olla yhtä sielunkumppaninsa kanssa.

"Luoja", Harry mumisi Dracon ihoa vasten irrottamatta kuitenkaan otettaan Dracosta.

Sitten Harryn lantio aloitti uudelleen uskomattoman tanssin ja Draco tunsi Harryn kovuuden hakkaavan sisällään. Hänen oma erektionsa oli jälleen täydessä valmiudessa ja Draco tunsi sen hieroutuvan heidän välissään.

Se oli jotain alkukantaista, puhdasta himoa ja tarvetta mille kumpikaan ei mahtanut mitään. Harry piti edelleen tiukasti kiinni Dracon ihosta hampaillaan samalla kun hän pani, todellakin pani Dracoa voimalla ja vimmalla.

Sitä ei kestänyt pitkään ja Draco tunsi kuinka Harryn elin iskeytyi hänen sisäänsä kerran toisensa jälkeen liukkaana Harryn aiemmasta laukeamisesta. Hän tiesi laukeavansa pian uudelleen ja kirahti kimeästi puristaen aukkonsa lihaksia tiukasti. Harry vastasi murahtamalla ja painumalla syvälle Dracon sisälle.

Vaikka Draco oli varautunut uuteen orgasmiin, sen voima yllätti hänet täysin. Hän tunsi yllättäen kaiken, aivan kaiken. Harryn sisällään, päällään, ihollaan, oman elimensä sykkeen heidän välissään ja sen mielettömän tunteen joka viskasi heidät jonnekin toiseen ulottuvuuteen.

Harryn karjaisu pakotti tämän viimein irrottamaan hampaansa Dracon iholta ja vasta silloin Draco tunsi kivun, minkä purema aiheutti. Kipu sykki paikallisesti hänen niskassaan mutta helpotti heti kun Harry painoi huulensa takaisin puremajäljen päälle, suuteli samaan aikaan kun sykki syvällä Dracon sisällä.

"Rakas", Draco kuiskasi sanan ensimmäisen kerran ja nautti sen tuomasta onnen tunteesta.

"Rakas", Harry vastasi ja suuteli Dracoa hellästi.

 

Alfa oli viimein saanut betansa kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, ja he molemmat tiesivät että heillä olisi monta onnellista vuotta yhdessä edessä sillä mikään ei voisi tulla heidän väliinsä.

 

 

_~ The End ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudot ♥ ja kommentit ovat tervetulleita.
> 
> Sarja ei ole vielä valmis, joten kannattaa pysyä kuulolla.


End file.
